Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Taking off where Claimed by a Predator ended, Marion finds herself facing an uncertain future with Cohra as the invasion is in the beginning stages and danger lurks around every corner now that the yautja mother ship has arrived and they intend to make good on their plan on taking their original home planet back.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is the sequel to Claimed by a Predator. If you haven't read Claimed by a Predator, I would recommend that you read it so you don't get lost.

Chapter One

Marion didn't find it any easier with Cohra's words of encouragement as the yautja soldiers moved around them and started to spread out from the home of Drexel and Ragar to the outer reaches of the jungle to take care of the human soldiers that were more than likely already planning a counter attack from what had happened to two of their men so far that had come into the jungle and didn't emerge alive. She tried to tell herself that while the elder was not upset with Cohra for having chosen a human for a mate and that she was pregnant with an offspring that was of human and yautja DNA that everything was going to be okay, but she was still very troubled by the whole concept of her species being put in a position that they had to to submit to what they wanted or they would pay the price for their actions. It all seemed to be adding too much stress on herself and that wouldn't be good on her at the moment since she was with child and it would end up hurting her pregnancy if she allowed it to get to her too much.

She was relieved when her mate picked up on her current state of being and chose to excuse themselves to head back to their home deep in the jungle so they could rest and recover. While she wished to walk on her own, Marion found Cohra not allowing her to do that since the trip would be hard on her, especially with herself being pregnant, and he wasn't going to take any chances of her doing anything that would be bad to their unborn child or to herself. She reluctantly allowed him to have her to ride on his back like she had before and carry her up the steep slope side of the valley that two of his brothers resided in. Her eyes glanced back to find Raven comforting Bridget who was more than likely going through the same emotions she was when she was in formed by Cohra of what was to come for her kind in the coming days as the invasion would gradually span out from that little jungle area to encompass the entire world. The whole notion of the females of her species becoming reassigned to members of his species to join with them if they couldn't find mates on their own deeply troubled her.

The idea itself was one that she didn't want to entertain at all. It really upset her to think of them pretty much having the human males to work like slaves for the yautja while they work to have all of the human females for themselves since it was revealed that there were some of her kind who could become pregnant by a yautja when women several centuries ago were not able to breed with their kind. She wasn't sure what exactly changed since the last few hundred years that allowed her to be the first to conceive with a yautja, but it was due to this pregnancy that all of mankind was going to blame her for the war that was to come.

There was no question in her mind that a war would be on the horizon between the two species. Both would want supreme dominance over the land and neither one would allow the other to be on top without their being blood shed. She just wanted to live a happy and peaceful existence, not one that was going to be in an area with war all around herself. The idea was something she didn't even want to consider, but now had to because of the situation that Bridget and herself had put all of society in.

Reaching the top of the valley, her arms were still nestled around Cohra's neck as he begun to move them into the jungle without his shield up to keep them hidden. There wasn't a point to do that anymore since the jungle was filling up with yautja soldiers and they were going to be dealing with the humans in the area now. A soft sigh left her mouth as she let her head lean against the top of one of his shoulders. The gesture seemed to alarm Cohra as she found him letting out a short breath before he spoke up with concern in his voice from underneath his mask.

"I know that this is a lot to take in right now, Marion," he said, "but it will only hurt you to worry about it like you are right now."

"I can't help it, Cohra." Marion replied. Her voice had a sense of desperation and sadness in it as she spoke to him. "My pregnancy is going to cause a lot of blood to be shed and innocent lives to be lost. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Marion, don't trouble yourself like this. It will not be good for you to be worried like this for the baby."

"But-"

"As I told you, do not worry with what the elder has decreed out. All we need to focus on right now is ourselves and making sure that our child arrives to this world healthy and safely."

She wanted to not be so worried about the things to come, but it couldn't be helped. Humankind was on the hit list of the yautja leadership and they either had to submit or they would be killed or punished for their actions. It would all be blamed on her when word reached the higher ups with the government back in the states that she was the cause for the invasion and than she herself would be on the list of america's most wanted for what she had done. It seemed like there was nothing for her to to do but to worry.

Another soft breath escaped her mouth as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, hoping that the walk back to their home would ease her for the time being and allow her to take her focus away from all of the impending troubles heading for the two of them and just let herself enjoy the thought of becoming a mother and that she was going to be allowed to stay with Cohra without them facing any punishment from the elder for their inter-species relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Two

Cohra wanted to help his mate to not feel so concerned about what was to come in the coming days from his kind having made their presence on her planet. He could feel her being on edge about the whole thing and not really happy with the idea of the human males pretty much being separated from women of her species so they could become the mating partners to members of his race so a more advanced warrior could be born. Although the idea was something that didn't make the invasion any better, but he thought that the idea that the elder had come up with was something that would help his species to evolve onto a higher level.

Having a yautja with both human DNA and DNA from a yautja parent would give the being an advantage over those of his kind that didn't have DNA from a human parent. It would allow them to be able to have strengths added in with the ones they already possessed. Also, a yautja male would be able to see how much joy that he got from having Marion at his side. She had brought him happiness and a passion that was unlike anything he had experienced before. There was a fire in him that had him yearning for more from her.

However, it didn't make him feel any better about her being on edge due to the women of her kind now going to be pursued by members of his species for the sole purpose of becoming mates to them and growing a family with them. She didn't like the plan that had been put into place by the elder and his best efforts at trying to get her mind away from it and focus on something more positive such as themselves and the fact that she was going to be a mother didn't work like he wanted it to. He would have to come up with something else in order for her to not be worried so much.

Making his way into the jungle once he got to the top of the valley's slope, Cohra proceeded to move at a steady pace with no need to hurry about with what he was doing with her. He used the time on the way to their home to his advantage by speaking to her calmly as they walked.

"Marion," he asked, "would you like to go for a swim when we get home? It is hot out and I know that the water would feel really nice right now."

"No thanks, Cohra." Marion replied with an obvious depressed tone in her voice. She had her head remaining against his shoulder with her cheek resting against it. "I don't really feel like doing anything when we get back to your ship other than just lying in bed."

He was aware of the levels of anxiety creeping into her and could tell right away that she was becoming more distraught as time went by for the two of them. If he allowed it to continue like it had been going for her, he understood that her pregnancy would be at risk for her to lose the baby she was carrying since it was much like a human pregnancy. If the mother was under a lot of stress, it could cause something bad to happen to the child that was growing in their womb. He couldn't allow that to happen to his unborn child, and knew he had to do something in order to cheer her up.

Arriving to the pool that was at the base of their private waterfall, Cohra headed around the other side of it and made his way down the tunnel that would take them to where their home was hidden away from prying eyes of other humans. He carried her across the courtyard and inside of the ship, crossing over the threshold of it. His arms supported her body as they walked into where their bedroom was nestled and guided her down from where she had been to where she would sit on the side of it. Shifting his position on the balls of his feet, Cohra moved himself to be knelt in front of her. His hands took a hand of the strings on one of her boots and pulled on it to where it would come undone prior to easing the shoe from her foot so it wouldn't be cramped any longer. Switching to the other foot, he glanced up at her to see her looking at him in curiosity at his decision at what he was doing instead of looking to him with the growing tension she had been dealing with.

He felt good to see that his plan was working. The idea was to do things for her that would make her feel special and not think on the uncertain future when they were living right there in the present for one another. His hands guided her other shoe off of her foot before slipping her socks from her feet. Once they were gone, his eyes looked to where she was from behind his mask as he made a soft command to her in a whisper that vibrated from how his mandibles were shaking on the other side of it.

"Lie down for me, Marion." He said. His voice had a sensuality to it that was hard to be missed by a long shot. He watched her shiver somewhat from where she was nestled on the bed from where she was as he continued to speak to her. "I want to make you feel really good, and I know just the thing to do just that."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Three

The way that Cohra spoke had her to be shivering and tensing up from the amount of sensuality pouring out of his voice towards her. Her eyes widened slightly at what she she was seeing from him. At first, she wasn't entirely sure about doing what he wanted her to do since she was pregnant and didn't know if them having sex would be a good idea since she thought it would do something to their unborn child. On the other hand though, her body was under a lot of stress at the moment and she was close to being drowned in all the worries going through her at that moment. She really needed something to help her get her mind off of what was going on with her at that moment and knew that he could help her with what she really needed.

Slowly, she moved herself to lie down on her back across the bed. Her eyes watched Cohra moving his hands to the shorts she had on and was surprised to see that he was able to undo her shorts with his claw-like fingers before slipping them down her body and removing them from her frame. She didn't think he could unbutton them with his sharp claws at the tips of his fingers. Marion proceeded to keep watching him when the sensation of his hands caressing up her legs in a slow, sensual motion to where her underwear was nestled at on her body. The feeling caused her to bit her bottom lip a little bit while her hormones begun to rage inside of her from what he was doing to her.

 _Holy shit. That feels really good right now to me._

She found what he was doing to be just the ticket she needed after everything she had been dealing with in the last few hours since having woke up to find the yautja mother ship to be hovering over them to her interaction with the elder on it and it going to finding out that he planned to have the invasion take into effect with more coming to start a widespread invasion that would led to the remaining members of their kind to mate with human females to have a more stronger and advanced yautja generation that would be more powerful than its ancestors were. The stress and worry that she had been suffering with seemed to melt away from her with his strong hands guiding her underwear down her body and off of her legs to be in the floor with her shorts.

A soft sigh of pleasure escaped from her mouth at the feeling of his hands working their way up her legs while he moved to stand up from his knees, taking his time with letting the tips of his claws to be gliding across her fair complexion that was tingling with delight at what he was doing with just the light caressing. Her hormones were going insane inside of her body while move his hands to the bottom of the shirt that she had on and worked to guide it up her body a little bit prior to giving her a command with pure lust dripping out of his voice towards her as his mandibles had his voice to be vibrating on its way out of his mouth.

"Lift your arms for me, Marion."

She didn't show any resistance towards him from where she was nestled. Her arms came up as soon as he had made the order for her to do what he asked of her. She had given herself over to the desires that were coursing through her body for what he wished for the two of them to do with one another. Her eyes eased themselves opened as he slipped the fabric off of her body, leaving herself in just a bra she had been wearing underneath it. The lids of her eyes fluttered some from his hand ripping it from her body, leaving her without it covering her breasts. She knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and that he was losing the restraint that he had been working with for awhile with during the duration of him undressing her.

With herself lying on the bed with nothing on her body, Marion watched him ease his mask from his head and place it down on a spot nearby. She gazed into his eyes and could see the primal lust pouring out of them for her from where she was nestled on her back. Her skin shivered more with excitement as he went to work at removing the guards and armor that covered his body from his shoulders down to the leg plates that were over the area that he had his loin cloth nestled beneath of them. His movements with his hands were a little quicker than the speed he had moved at with undressing her, displaying his wish to get into the bed with her very much. She waited for him to be down to his loin cloth before he eased that off as well before she spoke up to him with her voice having a little bit of a shake to it.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" She asked, soft and sensually. "I mean, I am pregnant now. Do you know if we doing this will hurt the baby?"

Her answer to her question was met by her mate crawling on top of her and having her legs on either side of his hip so he could get between her legs while his strong hands moved down to interlock with hers. She held eye contact with him while the husky tone growing in his voice had her body tingling in even more delight.

"My kind has been known to have sex with one another up to the day when they were going into labor with nothing going wrong with the child coming into the world." Cohra replied, bringing his face close to hers. "I believe it should be the same for us, Marion."

"If you say so..."

She went silent with him leaning down and having her mouth lock to his. A moan dripping with pleasure escaped from her mouth and entered his as they started to kiss one another while his hardened member made its way inside of her body. She moved her legs to wrap around his waist to draw him in more to her while her hands moved to rest on the backs of his shoulders before getting a hold of them. Their moans mingled with one another inside each other's mouth as they started to forget about the problems of what was going on and just focus on being right there with one another in each other's arms with their bodies becoming mingled with one another, going from two to just one body.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator Franchise. The reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was only for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Four

Day gave away into early evening by the time that Cohra and Marion had finished making love with one another in their bed at their home and were resting beside one another in the large bed. He looked over to where she was nestled as his eyes started to open up to find her there, sleeping away and looking to be more at peace than she had been earlier on that day when it was brought to her attention what the plan for her kind was to be at the hand of his people. It bothered him greatly to find her highly stressed over it and he was very focused on getting rid of those emotions from her and replace them with much more desirable ones.

Gazing upon the woman that was his mate, he used one of his hands to brush strands of her hair away from her face so he could gaze upon her from where he was nestled at her side. The sight of Marion sleeping away without a care in the world with the fading sunlight of the day to be shining across her fair complexion brought a smile to his face and had him to feel proud of the fact that he had her to call his own and no one was going to take that away from him. She was going to be with him until their time together came to an end, and he planned to take his own life when that day did come.

He had made a vow to himself silently that when she died that he would follow her in death. He didn't want to be with another woman of her kind when she was the only one that he wanted to be with. There wasn't anyone else that he could see himself being with besides her. Marion was who he belonged to and he would take his life on the day that she passed away from this world to go on to the next realm of existence so he could join her on it for all time. It was the only honorable thing for him to do in his opinion and it seemed to be the most reasonable thing for him to do.

His focus shifted away from where she had been sleeping away when he picked up on the presence of someone approaching his home from outside. He didn't wish to disturb Marion with news of someone being there and made sure to ease out of the bed as silently as he could manage to. His hands guided his loin cloth back over his frame to conceal his member that was now resting from where it had been standing fully erect during the course of their love making with one another. With himself dressed, Cohra stalked through his home in the direction of the front doorway of his ship to see as to who it was that dared to show up at his home at that time. He made the decision to peek around the corner of the doorway before seeing about stepping out into full sight.

The image entering his gaze caught him by surprise. Standing out in front of his home in the courtyard, a small human female child of no more than 5 years of age was holding herself and looking to the ship with both fear and desperation in her pitch black eyes. Her small body was shivering all over in what appeared to be nothing more than a tattered rag of a dress on her frame. It was when his eyes caught sight of bruises on her complexion of her face, as well as on her arms and little legs that brought him to come out of his home. She had been hurt by someone and that had him to come out to her.

He was careful in his approach of the child since he didn't wish for her to scream and alert others to where he was. Cohra walked so far before he stopped, leaving some distance between the little girl and himself. His gaze found her to not be running away from him with his mask not hiding his face or his armor concealing the scaley skin that was all over his body. This discovery brought him to move a little more closer to her prior to kneeling down on one of his knees. He motioned her to come towards him with one of his hands and watched her move to stand a little closer to him. His eyes found tears to be lingering in her eyes on the brink of rolling down the caramel complexion of her skin while her thick, black hair hung down the sides of her face with bits of dirt in it. Cohra directed his attention back to her eyes to see tears starting to come out of them while her soft voice trembled on its way out of her mouth to him.

"C-Can I stay here? I don't want to go home."

He picked up on that she had been hurt at wherever it was that she called home by someone that was supposed to be taking care of her. The discovery had his need to protect kick in and his head to nod to her. He wouldn't let the child go back to where she had been at from what had happened to her. One of his hands reached up and brushed the tears away from her face as he looked to her and spoke words to her with them vibrating some from his mandibles on the sides of his face.

"What is your name?"

"Mariah."

"Mariah, this is your home now. You are safe here."

He noticed her to be smiling quickly at the statement he had made to her before walking closer to hold onto him. At first, he wasn't sure of what to do in reaction to her holding him since only Marion had held onto him. He had never experienced it from a child, but the sensation was one that had a calming agent to it. As much as he was angry at the person who had done this to her, he would take in the hug from her. His strong arms moved around her body in a gentle embrace, and held onto her, letting her know that she was safe there with him and no one would hurt her as long as he was there with her. Cohra could sense Marion waking up inside of the ship and looked over to the open doorway of the ship. His eyes watched Marion making her way to the doorway of the home they shared with having put on the white peasant inspired top she wore the other day with the matching skirt on her frame before she stopped with a look of shock on her face at seeing him with a small human child. Keeping his eyes on her, he spoke up to her in a firm yet gentle tone, informing her of his decision to have the child to stay there.

"Marion...I would like you to come...and meet your new daughter, Mariah."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Five

The sight of the young girl named Mariah with bruises and signs of abuse on her body had Marion's heart to nearly stop out of shock at seeing the shape she was in. She could tell straight away that she had been neglected badly by someone that was supposed to take care of her, and it hurt her to see the tears coming to the small child's eyes.

Marion walked towards her some before she knelt in a spot before her. She watched her come to her with tears building in her eyes once again. Her own eyes started to tear up at finding such a beautiful child being hurt and in need of a place to call home since her real one was not safe for her. Moved by her own need to keep her safe from harm, she wrapped her arms around Mariah's small frame and held her in her arms. The sensation of the child holding onto her had her to close her eyes and her body shuddering right away from the amount of sadness she felt radiating from the child. She struggled for a moment to find her voice before she could speak up to her in a soft whisper that dripped with a need to keep her safe from the person who had hurt her.

"You are safe now, Mariah." She said, choosing to speak in Spanish to assist with her understanding her. Leaning back, she made eye contact with her and displayed a warm smile towards her while brushing her tears from her face. "We won't let whoever hurt you do it again."

"It was papa." Mariah's voice trembled out the words in her native tongue while her eyes remained on Marion's gaze.

"Your papa did this to you?"

"Yes."

"What about your mother? Did she try to stop him?"

"Mama has gone to be Jesus, and I was left all alone with papa."

Her heart sank a little more from being told by this sweet, innocent girl that her own father had been the cause of her bruises on her body and the tears coming out of her eyes. It also bothered her to know that he was the only person she was left with to care for her since her mother had passed away. She went to speak up when her attention shifted over towards Cohra to find him taking a firm and protective stance as he spoke to Mariah in her language, surprising Marion with his ability to know different languages so easily.

"Mariah," Cohra said, moving himself towards her a little more from where he had been squatted down so he could look to her beside Marion, "where is your papa right now?"

"He is at home right now. He went to sleep after drinking. He always drinks."

"Where is your home?"

"It is about a mile from here at the old cottage by where the water tower is nestled in the jungle."

"I want you to stay here with Marion."

It suddenly dawned on her what he was going to do. Cohra was going to be making a special trip out to deal with Mariah's father for what he had done to her and make him pay a severe price for his decision to put his hands on an innocent child who didn't do anything to deserve the abuse she had gotten from him. Her eyes moved to where he was to find him moving to his feet and looking down to her with a firm stare on his face before he spoke with a stern sound growing within his normally gentle tone.

"This won't take long."

She watched him head back inside of the ship to start putting his armor together. Inside, she felt two different emotions. On one hand, she was proud to see that he was willing to keep Mariah safe and make her father pay for the actions he chose to do to her. On the other, however, she was scared that his action would reveal him even more to the people in the area and they would be dealing with something much larger than they were prepared for. Her eyes moved to where Mariah was as she spoke to her softly.

"I will be right back, Mariah."

She watched her nod her head to her before her body hurried towards the direction of where the doorway of the ship stood. Marion hurried inside of the ship and to the doorway of their room to find Cohra already having a large part of his armor on with just a few pieces left for him to tend to. A heavy sigh left her mouth as she watched what he was doing as she spoke up to him.

"This is not wise for you to do this, Cohra."

"How do you figure that, Marion?"

"You are about to go off and murder that girl's father in an area that we don't know if there will be anyone else around."

"He is going to pay for what he did to our daughter with his life."

"What if someone sees you? What if someone hears the man screaming for his life and draws their attention? What if-"

Her questions came to an end from the feeling of him placing a hand on a side of her face. She focused on him to find him wearing his mask once more as his voice shifted to being more gentle and caring towards her.

"No one will see me and I will make sure that my choice of punishment for the man who used to be her father will not attract anyone if someone was to be in the area when I make my kill on him. I will be back home soon enough to be with her and you, and then we can see about working on plans to either expand the ship or see about perhaps settling into her family's home as a permanent residence if we have to do just that if we don't have enough room at my ship for us to make it liveable for all of us and the child you are carrying in your womb."

"You are pregnant, mama?"

Marion looked over to see Mariah standing in a spot, looking to her. She showed her a smile and motioned her over. She waited for her to come up to her so she could put her hand on her stomach to feel the movement of the child she was carrying. Her eyes lit up at seeing Mariah smiling at the baby that was moving around inside of her belly and felt like she was having a real family of her own right in front of her eyes. She looked to Cohra to see him taking in the sight of her happiness with Mariah. Her eyes lingered on him as she watched him give a nod of his head before heading for the front doors. Once he was gone, she looked down to Mariah who was gazing up to her in curiosity.

"Where did papa go?"

"He went to go deal with who hurt you, Mariah, but he will be back soon enough." Marion brushed the hair out of her face with a smile. "While he is gone, how about we go for a swim in the pool where the waterfall is?" She watched the little girl nod her head up and down with a smile of her own on her face. Marion held onto one of Mariah's tiny hands and guided her outside in the direction of where the waterfall was nestled while she silently hoped that Cohra's plan he had in his head wouldn't backfire on him and bring them more attention than they needed at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Six

With his cloaking device on, Cohra didn't hesitate in running through the jungle as fast as he could in the direction of where Mariah's father was nestled at the house that she lived in with him. He had a mission that he was going to see to the end and that was dealing with the man who chose to put his hands on a small child who had done nothing wrong to deserve the treatment that he gave to her. The individual would be praying for Jesus to come back and save him by the time that he got done with him. There would be no saving for him when he got his hands around his throat. He planned to make sure that he suffered and that it would be fitting of the crimes he had committed with hurting little Mariah.

He brought his footsteps to a slow and steady pace as he arrived to the house that was nestled at the base of the old water tower that had been in the area for a long time. His eyes took a moment to scan over the two story house and thought that it would serve the purpose of his growing family if they were to just stay there and do work around it to make it more liveable and comfortable for the two of them while also having his ship out in the jungle as a base for him to go to when he needed to head there to do work on some projects for the elders and the other yautja soldiers who were now in the area and looking to stay. Once he dealt with Mariah's former father, he would see about working to bring Mariah and Marion there to the house for them to take over it and reside there from that point going forward.

Cohra took a few moments to make sure that there was not a soul in the area before he lowered his cloaking shield down and approached the front door of the house. He did one more glance for safe measure before bringing a leg up to his chest and using the foot of it to kick the door down with a thunderous amount of strength that would rattle anyone's nerves. He crossed over the threshold and looked to where a human male had fell to the ground in the living room from the sudden sound of someone breaking into his home. His eyes watched the individual stand up before he made a chilling discovery about them that had his blood to boil even more.

Mariah's birth father, the man who had chose to put his hands on her in the way that he had, had been one of the guides that had been working with Marion's group from the states during their camping trip there in the rain forest to gather information about the wild life that lived there to take back and present to their professor for a final grade. This man who had been so close around his mate and someone he had allowed to live without injury, had put his hands on the most innocent of lives and he would now face the price for his actions.

With his hands clenched into fists, Cohra stormed across the living room floor of the house in his direction, stepping on and breaking many beer bottles that were scattered about the floor. He showed no pain from the glass shattering beneath his bare feet since it wasn't made of a strong enough material to do any real damage to himself. One of his hands reached out and grabbed a hold of him by his throat, firmly. He headed towards the rear of the house while the man was pleading to him for his life.

"No, Cohra!" The man cried out for him in Spanish while his hands pulled at his claw that was wrapped snug and firmly around the base of his throat. "You have promised to spare my life! You gave your word!"

"I did." Cohra replied, speaking in Spanish as good as he did with Marion's English. His voice had a dark, sinister tone to it instead of his normal one that he usually had with it. "However...That was before I found out that you are the type of human that would do something as heinous as to put his hand on a small child who had done nothing to deserve the amount of bruises that her little body possesses."

Reaching the back door, he didn't stop his pace as he brought up a foot and repeated the same move he had done on the front one, causing it to swing wide open. He hurled the man onto the ground not far from as he looked to him. His gaze never left the man as he worked to get to his feet. As he looked to him with him begging for mercy, he was already waiting for the right moment to make his kill, deciding to toy with him.

"I told Mariah that I was sorry for what I had done to her when I was drunk.-"

"That is no excuse for what you did to her, Manuel! Her small body has bruises scattered all over it and the dress she was wearing was ripped. You hurt your own flesh and blood, and I will not stand for it."

"A human child should be of no concern to you. Why do you care so much about Mariah anyways?"

"Because she is now _my_ child and I will be taking care of her as her father from this point going forward...and Marion will be her mother."

"You will not have her for long, Cohra." Manuel hissed at him from where he was standing. "Mark my words...You will be dead in a matter of time. There will be a human to come along to take your life and steal everything you hold dear from you."

"I have a question for you, Manuel." As his tone grew darker, one of his hands brought out a small round metal disc in one of his hands as he looked to him. He kept his eyes fixated on him through the screen of the mask he was wearing while he spoke to him. "You said that you ran track in school, right?"

"That is right, Cohra."

"Let's see how fast you can run before this cuts you in half." He used one of his fingers on his hand that was holding the disc to press down a button, causing razor sharp blades to spring out on the outer ring of the metal. His eyes watched Manuel start to panic at first before he went to try to run as quickly as he could. Cohra waited a few seconds to allow him a little bit of a distance before hurling it towards him. He watched the weapon cut right through his body at the midsection, sending him down to the ground. He made his way across the yard to where his body was lying in the tall grass and made note of where his weapon was lodged in a tree. Once he had seen where it was, his hands grasped a hold of his body with one holding one of his arms and the other holding one of his ankles.

 _Before I go back home to Marion and Mariah, I am going to make sure that this asshole's body is in a spot for the animals of the jungle to feast upon. Someone like him doesn't deserve a burial at all. Anyone that puts their hand on a child doesn't deserve a grave but to have his flesh picked from the bone by buzzards._

With the man that had hurt his adopted daughter dead and severed in the middle, Cohra begun to drag his corpse off into the jungle for the animals that called the area their home and who happened to enjoy the taste of meat to feast upon for their nightly meal. He made sure it was far enough in before his body made its way back to where his weapon was waiting for him, and retrieved it. Cohra made sure to have the blades to go back inside of the disc prior to easing it back where it belonged on his belt and heading off to meet up with his mate and daughter to let them know that he had completed the task and that they would make the move to the house the following day.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile, at the waterfall on the outer parts of their home, Marion had herself sitting on the edge of the pool so her feet could wade into the water as Mariah was swimming about in it. She smiled to her from where she was while her eyes watched her to be splashing around and having a great time there by herself. It brought her back to memories of when she was growing up as a little girl back home in the states and how much she enjoyed being in the water by herself since she could do what she wanted to do and use her imagination to come up with little games to play in it. Seeing Mariah to be doing similar things in the water had her heart to become warm from where she was sitting.

While she was relaxing with her feet to be in the water, she found Mariah to be turning her head over to where she was with a sweet smile and speak to her with a child innocence in an happy tone of voice.

"Join me, mama." Mariah said, giggling. "The water is really nice."

She thought about the concept of getting herself into the water in the outfit she had on since it wasn't one of her swimming outfits that she had worn the last time she came out to swim in the water before Cohra got home. The water did look really nice though and it would feel really good to let herself cool off in it. Nodding her head to her daughter, Marion eased herself on down into the pool of water. Her smile grew a little more as she was met by Mariah coming up to where she was and hugging onto her. The feeling had her to lean down and return her hug to her. She watched her lean her head up and proceeded to speak up with a more curious sound to her speech.

"Where is papa? He has gone for a long time?"

She went to speak when she picked up on the light sound of movement in the area. Her eyes moved up to the ledge that was the first place that she met Cohra, and found that something to be up there. She kept her eyes on the area while her body was tense. Marion didn't know if it was her mate coming to visit her, the elder on the ship, or something that had come there with intentions to take her daughter and herself away from Cohra. She kept her eyes on the area for long while before the sight of her mate coming onto the edge of it entered her gaze and she started to feel more at peace. A heavy breath of air left her mouth before she spoke up towards Mariah with a smile.

"There is your papa now."

She watched Cohra make the move to leap down to where they were before her eyes moved to where Mariah was at her side in the water to find her climbing out one of the sides of the pool with a smile. Her heart leaped up to her throat to find the little girl who had been badly abused by her birth father running towards Cohra and wrapping her arms around him once he had picked her up in his arms. Seeing how her daughter and husband interacted with one another on the edge of the pool gave her hope that perhaps humankind would be able to accept the yautja and they could in fact, perhaps, live peacefully among them without the need to try and force many of them into a position of servitude or killing them if they chose to go against them.

Marion remained in the water as she watched Mariah ease her back some from where Cohra was holding her to speak to him.

"Will you join mama and me in the water, papa?" Mariah asked, hopefully. "It is really nice."

"I think that is a great idea, Mariah." Cohra replied, easing her down onto the ground. "Give me a moment and I'll be in."

Marion smiled as she watched Mariah get back into the water to splash around some more before she looked to her mate to find him already working on removing the armor from his body. Her attention stayed on him, waiting for him to tell her what had happened. She found her time of waiting wasn't long before she found him to be picking up on what she was doing and chose to speak up in a tone to where she could hear what he had to say.

"The man who had been her father is dead." He whispered, dropping the armor he was taking off of him to the side so the water wouldn't damage it. His voice had a more serious tone to it instead of the light-hearted one he had used with their child. "To be quite honest, I should have murdered him long before now if I had known that was how he was treating her."

His response caught her off guard. It appeared to her that Cohra knew who Mariah's father had been but that he wasn't aware of the abuse that he was doing to his own child. She glanced over one of her shoulders to make sure that Mariah wasn't near them but was okay in the water before she looked back to him, lowering her voice to the level of his own.

"You knew her father?" She asked, softly.

"Her father was one of the guides of your group in the rain forest, Marion."

"What?" Shock and disbelief crept into her voice from the realization that one of the men that had been hired to lead her classmates from the university into the area on a trip for their college had been responsible for what had been done to Mariah. "Manuel did this to her, Cohra?"

"Yes, but we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Was there anyone in the area to hear what happened?"

"There wasn't a soul in sight since the house is positioned by an old tower I have seen several times while living in the jungle."

She was relieved to know that no one had caught onto what he had done to Manuel. Her eyes watched him get down to his loin cloth before climbing into the water with them. Her eyes looked to Mariah to find her still swimming around without a care in the world, and smiled at her having fun as Cohra eased an arm around her body from where she was standing for the moment. Her attention remained on her daughter while she kept talking with Cohra as he spoke to her.

"Her family's home would be the right size for our family right now, Marion. It has a lot of room in it and would give us the chance to be able to have a home that looks like a normal human home and I could still have the ship hidden out here in the jungle behind the waterfall for us to come back to whenever we need a little place to get away to and when I need to work on plans with the elder on anything that is going on."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." She looked to him with her smile staying on her face. "I have enjoyed your ship, but I would like to be in the comfort of a home that I am used to back in the states. I am sure though that any home would be just fine with all of us living in it together."

"We will head over there tomorrow morning to start work on it. For right now though, let's just soak in the water and play with our daughter. We have all the time in the world for the house tomorrow."

"That's wonderful to me."

With them having made a decision about the house, she eased herself to sit down on a spot in the water with him at her side. Her head leaned over and rested against his shoulder of the arm that was still wrapped around her. Her loving smile seemed to grow a little more from finding him to be leaning his head atop her own while they watched their little girl playing about in the water without a care in the world and never having to worry about being hit by someone that is suppose to protect her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. If you haven't read Claimed by a Predator, you would need to read it since this is the sequel to it.

Chapter Eight

Day gave way into night across the area of the Earth where Cohra was with his mate and his little girl. Once they had gotten out of the pool at the waterfall and they had gotten something to eat, he assisted Marion with taking care of Mariah getting her ready for bed and fixing her up in one of the escape pods that were nestled on his ship that was big enough for her to lie inside of on the cushioned seat for the night until they would go back to her family's home to start work on fixing it up for the three of them to move into. He made his way over to where he had a computer monitor on a wall and activated it to see about having his scanner to focus on the atmosphere outside of the earth for any indications that there were other ships of his people moving closer to the planet since the elder had made the decision to send out a call out to all of the others of their kind that were in mother ships near the planet for them to come there and begin to take their home planet back over again after having been away from it for so long.

As he suspected, his gaze noticed there to be several, large mother ships of his people already starting to move in position in various parts of the Earth to begin the invasion in other others so they could spread across the globe, one of them seeming to be heading for the United States where his beloved Marion hailed from. He knew that this was just the start of things to come and there would be more of his kind to arrive there on the planet and they would not rest until they had colonized the entire Earth, making themselves the dominant species once again with humans being just below them. It was the start of a new era to come, and there would be dangers to come once the humans realized that they were now going to be targeted for either potential mating partners or allies who would serve them. There was sure to be an uprising to come from what was to happen, and he would have to deal with it as it came about, as would Marion, Mariah and their unborn child.

Moving himself away from the computer once he had shut it down, Cohra checked on his daughter to find her sleeping peacefully in the escape pod with a blanket that he had managed to find tucked away inside of it. He smiled at the sight of her resting away before he continued onto his bedroom to find Marion already lying in bed with just a thin blanket over top of her naked body and a smile on her face towards him. His frame made its way over to the side of the bed he normally slept on while his hands worked to remove the armor and weapons from his frame. As he worked away at what he was doing, he was met by Marion speaking up to him, softly.

"Did you see anything on your monitor?" She asked, curiously. She knew that he was working away at the monitor to see if there were any movements of his kind heading to her planet and wanted to know for herself if there was any movements. "Were there any ships?"

"Yes." He replied, softly, making sure to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Mariah from her sleep. "There were three mother ships that had already come through the atmosphere and are now heading to various spots on the planet to begin their invasion at."

"Were any of them heading towards the states?"

"At least one was seen to be moving in to the country that you are from, Marion." He looked to where she lied once he had told her the answer that she was seeking, and found her to be contemplating the news. His attention shifted to putting his armor up on the counter where it usually went before he proceeded to work on removing the armor that was on the lower half of his body. "The other two were moving to other spots of the globe to start their invasion from there so they could work their way out to cover more ground."

"Do you think it is just a matter of time now before it is all over the world, Cohra?"

"I do see it being very soon that all of my kind will be here once again, and that we are going to be running all over this planet like we used to."

"Do you believe that there will be a war to break out between the humans and your kind?"

"As much as I don't want to think about it, I am afraid it will come to war." He eased the armor down onto the counter before removing his mask from his face to expose his face to her as he spoke to her. "I can see your species not wishing to release their hold of dominion over this planet called Earth and they will do whatever it takes to make sure that my kind doesn't do that, even if it means many of their own will die in their pursuit of this cause that they have."

He looked over to her and found her being a little troubled at the news he had to share with her. The sight of her being a little uncomfortable at what he had to say to her moved him over to the bed to join her. Crawling beneath the cover that was concealing her body, Cohra positioned himself to where she could come over to lie on him. He let out a soft breath as her head moved to lie across his chest with one of her hands. He slipped his strong arms around her with one of his hands on the back of her head to play with her hair while his other hand relaxed at the small of her back. As he held her there within his arms, he released a soft whisper to her in preparation for sleep to overtake him.

"Let's not worry about what is to come right now. For the time being, let's just go to sleep with one another and dream of only what is to come tomorrow when we get to work on our very own house and prepare it for the days to come ahead of us, including the birth of our child."

The idea of war was something that was the farthest thing from his mind. He didn't want to even consider it. The only thing he wanted to think about at that moment was their future as a family unit in an uncertain world. He glanced down to her and found her already starting to drift off to sleep at his wish for them to rest for the time being. Seeing her sleeping brought a sense of calm over him, and had him to kiss the top of her head before he drifted off to sleep eventually himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Nine

As the sun rose over the tops of the mountains, Marion awakened from the deep state of slumber she had been underneath during the course of the night in Cohra's embrace and slipped on some clothes she had nestled in the area. She chose to wear a black tank top and black shorts for the day to go with her black hiking boots. Her hands brought her hiking gear onto the bed and worked to get her belongings into it. While she was preparing for them to head off to see the house that they were going to be moving into, her eyes glanced over to where her mate was getting himself ready to head out for the trek that was before them that day.

He was fixing to take them all out on a journey to the place that they would be calling their home. It would be the same place where Mariah had been living her life at with her former father who had been replaced by Cohra after it was brought to their attention that she had been abused by him. She was now their child and there was nothing else to discuss about it. While she was pregnant with Cohra's offspring, she didn't plan to put that child above Mariah or Mariah above it. They were still her children and she would do all she could to take care of them, as well as her husband.

Her attention shifted away from him to the doorway of their room to find a sleepy Mariah standing there, rubbing her eyes. The sight brought a smile to her face as she walked up to her and knelt down in front of her as she spoke to her, softly.

"Good morning, Mariah. Did you sleep good last night?" She watched her daughter give a nod of her head to her while she had on one of her extra shirts that looked almost like a dress on her from how big it seemed to be on her small frame. Her eyes took notice of some of the bruises on her face seeming to be fading away while there others that were still pretty fresh and would more than likely turn a couple more colors before they would fade away themselves. Turning her attention back to her eyes, she flashed her a warm smile and made the move to talk with her a little bit. "Today, we are going to be heading to your house to see about the three of us moving inside of it."

"Four." Mariah said with a little confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"Four, mama."

She wasn't quite sure at first as to what Mariah was saying to her. It was only when she registered her small hand pressing against her stomach that she knew right then what she was trying to say to her. With a nod of her head, she let out her response with a slight chuckle in her voice to her.

"You are right. The four of us will be moving inside of it."

She enjoyed seeing Mariah giving a nod of her head and smiling to her. Her eyes shifted towards Cohra to find him walking up to where she had been squatting down to talk with her daughter. Moving herself to stand upright, she watched him knelt down on the ground as he spoke to Mariah in a soft voice despite it coming across a little more fierce than he had wanted it to.

"Get on my back, Mariah." He said. "I am going to carry you on my back on our way to where the house is located at so you don't get too tired."

Marion smiled at how he was going to assist their daughter back to the house she had called her home before coming there to the ship for shelter. He wasn't wanting her to get tired or hurt during the treacherous walk through the rain forest to get to the house by the water tower. She waited for Mariah to move herself over to where she could get onto his back without much difficulty before she spoke up to him with a soft tone in her voice.

"How long will it take us to get there, Cohra?"

"It should only take us a few minutes at best," he replied, moving to stand up. "but I think that it would be best for Mariah to ride on my back so that way then she will be safe if there are any snakes in the area that we will be move through."

"Aren't you concerned about me?"

"Of course I am…but, unlike Mariah, you are carrying that gun of mine and know how to shoot it very good."

"Mama knows how to shoot a gun?"

"That is right, little one, and she has protected your papa with it very nicely."

"I want to learn how to shoot a gun too. I want to protect."

"Perhaps when you are a little older, Mariah." Marion spoke up to the little girl, trying to keep her from acting out too much or getting too excited. "For right now, let's just work on getting to your home."

"Okay, mama." Mariah replied, yawning. "I might take a nap on papa's back."

"That would be a good idea."

Marion proceeded out of the house with him at his side and waited until they moved into the courtyard before she spoke up to him in a whisper.

"We really don't intend to letting her shoot a weapon, are we?"

"I don't see why not, Marion." Cohra replied as he walked with her towards where the tunnel was located. "If she is taught how to use a gun at an early age, as well as other weapons, she will be able to know the proper way to hold it and how to use it without hurting herself on accident."

"She is just a little girl though. She doesn't need to be knowing to kill someone or something at such a young age-"

"We will discuss this later, Marion." Cohra chuckled a little as he started to mimic the tone of voice she had been using to their daughter. "For right now, let's get going to our new home."

 _I really love you, Cohra, but you can be such a smug smartass when you want to be._

Smirking at how he spoke to her while he walked a little ahead of her, Marion took one more look back at the ship they were leaving prior to catching up to where he was in the tunnel and moving at a steady pace at his side as they were making the trip from where they had been staying towards their new home that was in another part of the rain forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit this in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Ten

Cohra made their trip through the part of the jungle they were in as silently as he could manage to go through the area. He didn't wish to attract the attention of anyone in the area that might be looking to come after his family and himself. He had managed to get them within a couple of miles from the home when his hearing picked up on something that had his body tense up on the spot: Human voices.

There were people out in the jungle that were the same kind of species as Marion was. Were they soldiers or were they just civilians? He was not entirely sure as to who they were. All he knew was that there was someone out there and they could pose a threat to either Marion, Mariah or himself.

He gave a signal to Marion for her to wait where they were prior to easing Mariah down from his back. His body moved a few feet out in front of them and used his scanner to search the area for anyone that could be around that would pose them a threat on their way to their new home. At first, nothing was coming up in his radar and everything seemed to be fine. It was when he moved his radar to stretch out several hundred feet from where they were towards the trees that he found the source of the sounds.

There were two soldiers in the tops of the trees with weapons on them as they were talking to one another. They were strategically placed where they were as a means to have a better shot at himself or anyone like him if they chose to enter their area. From the appearance of the weapons, they were not snipers and were too busy talking to themselves to really pay attention to the fact that he was aware of their presence. He used his radar to pick up on the conversation between the two men to see if he could get any information from them.

"I can't believe that we got suckered into being out here like this." One of the soldiers said, frustratedly. "Out of all the other men back at headquarters, they have us being up in the trees like a wild animal looking out for any sign of this supposed monster that abducted an American university student."

"I am not a fan of it either." The other man across from him replied in a tone that was similar to his own. "While the rest of the guys are probably out flirting with the girls in the city near this part of the jungle, we are hanging out up here in the trees like monkeys."

"I just hope whatever this thing is that is in the area comes along soon."

"This is boring the absolute hell out of me right now."

"We need something to shoot at to keep our attention on something and prevent us from falling asleep."

 _Something to shoot at? That gives me an idea._

He turned to where Marion and Mariah was and headed towards where they were standing with looks of concern on their faces. He gazed towards Marion as he spoke in a low whisper to her.

"There are two soldiers about a few hundred yards up ahead from here in the trees." He said. "They have been hired to take me out in order to remove Mariah and you from me." His eyes could see the concern coming into Mariah's eyes at the idea of some men going to take away her new father from her mother and herself. He used a hand to rub her hair gently before he spoke to her just as softly. "They won't do anything to me, little one. I won't let them."

"What is the plan?" Marion's voice caught him by surprised when she chose to be direct with the question. Looking at her, she wasn't showing any sign of fear to him from where she was nestled. Her face displayed an increased sense of determination to keep those close to her safe. This motivated him to speak with more courage and determination in his own voice towards her.

"I believe that we can take them out with one shot a piece. I will take out one of the men and you take out the other."

"Let's do it."

Nodding to her, Cohra moved them up a little ways from where they had been and motioned her to get behind a tree with Mariah while he got behind another one. He motioned to her from where he was in the direction that her guy was in. His eyes watched her peek around a corner and caught sight of where the human soldier was perched on one of the thick limbs, not aware as to what was going on around him. He noticed how attractive she looked with the look on her face as she retrieved her pistol from her back of her shorts and started to take aim at the soldier. The sight had him to look on at her with delight as he spoke to her.

"You going to be busy later on tonight, Marion?" His tone had a little bit of a playful sound to it. He was met with her shooting him a bit of a smirk while she kept her eyes on the prize.

"If you are referring to being busy with you," she replied, whispering with a little chuckle of her own, "you know the answer to that question is yes, Cohra. Now let's get these idiots out of the way so we can get to our house."

"Very well." He turned his attention to Mariah and focused on her from where he was nestled. Once she looked to him, he motioned for her to put her hands over her ears for the loud sound that was about to come out from what they were going to do. He waited for her to cover her ears before he placed his tracker beam on the soldier in front of him. His right hand counted down from three to Marion. Once he got to zero, both Marion and himself released fire from their guns, killing both of the soldiers at the same time and causing their bodies to come falling down out of the trees. Once they were on the ground, Cohra hurried over to where Mariah was and picked her up. He had her to swing her body onto his back like she had before and started to hurry down the path with Marion following behind him. They kept the pace up as they dashed past the two dead soldiers and continued onward towards where their house was, hoping that wouldn't come across anymore problems along the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Eleven

Having fled from the dangerous situation they had been in with the two soldiers that were positioned in areas to see about taking down Cohra in order to get herself, as well as Mariah, away from him, Marion picked their pace up down the paths in the jungle they were moving on in case there were other humans out there that were only in the area to see about taking her away from her mate by whatever means necessary. She had to do whatever she could in order to get them to safety and be prepared to shoot her gun that he had given to her if she needed to. Her eyes scanned the area while they were running, watching for any sign of men to be hiding and ready to pounce on them.

"We need to keep running at the pace we are going at, Cohra." Marion said, calling towards Cohra while he was running a little ahead of her with their daughter, Mariah, on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. "If we can keep going like we are, we should be able to get to the house without anymore human soldiers getting in the way of us getting their safe and soundly."

"Don't worry about it, Marion." Cohra replied, keeping the speed he was going at since the weight from their adoptive child wasn't bringing him down at all. "We are almost there now and, once we get there, we can get to work at seeing about fixing up whatever needs to have work done to it and then see about looking into the prospect of trying to make it into town in order to get the supplies we need."

The idea of them going to town for anything they needed was a little nerve wrecking to her. There were probably already lots of fliers of her image out in the cities in the area for people to report to the authorities if they saw her out anywhere so they could see about getting her away from someone who they said was holding her against her will when she wanted to be at Cohra's side. How could she possible go into the city without fear of someone seeing her and reporting her to the police that were looking for her?

The notion seemed to be a little too unrealistic for her to be following. It didn't seem possible for her to do that and not get caught by someone else.

Shifting her attention away from the thoughts running through her head, her eyes caught sight of the house that Cohra had said they could move into when he brought himself to a gentle stop and lowered Mariah down to the ground. Marion let her eyes dance over the place, taking in the decent size of it for their young family, and found it to be the right size for them. Her focus was taken away from it to being on Mariah when she had begun to tug on her hand some from where she was. She found her to be smiling and speaking to her with excitement in her childlike voice.

"Let's go inside, mama." Mariah said, happily. "I want to show you where my room is."

"How about you head on inside and I meet you in your room, Mariah?" Marion asked, gently. "I need to speak with papa for just a moment." She watched the little girl nod her head and dash inside of the house through the door. Once she was gone, Marion let out a soft breath in her voice before she looked to Cohra and addressed him. "I think that you made the right choice with picking this house, Cohra."

"I am glad you think so, Marion." He spoke with some relief in his voice towards her. His gaze looked to her through his mask while he put his arm around her body. "I was a little worried for a moment there that you were not going to be happy with the choice I made when it came to picking out a place for us to stay at."

"I will admit that I was a little concerned at first."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...I wasn't sure if the place would be around a lot of activity in the area. I didn't want it to be near a lot of houses."

"Do you like being off away from the others?"

"It would just make it easier for us to be out here like this than living in the city I am from where the houses are right on top of one another."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because here I wouldn't have neighbors to try and explain as to why you look the way you do. If there were neighbors around us like they are in the city, I am pretty sure that I would have to come up with a good explaination in order to keep them from reporting that they saw me to the police."

"Soon enough that won't be an issue at all, Marion."

"How do you figure that?"

"As the invasion grows and more of my kind comes to this planet to take over it once again, claiming mates for them to start families with, the yautja will work with one another to ensure that none of us or our mates are singled out by your kind. The growth of our numbers will make things much easier for us in the days to come, and I am pretty confident that the soldiers that came off the ship with the elder are already at work at making their presence known in the jungle as they start heading towards the city."

"You don't think that any of them would harm any of the innocent people in the cities near her...do you?"

"As long as the humans don't try to do anything that would motivate them in seeing about lashing out at them, I don't think there is a reason to worry."

"I just-"

The sound of Mariah's voice calling out to her had her attention to move with Cohra's focus to where there was a window on the second story in time to see Mariah smiling down at them from where she was. The sight brought a smile to her face and gave a nod to her before calling up to her.

"I'll be up in just a moment!"

She watched Mariah move herself away from the window before her attention went to go back to the conversation she was having with Cohra only to find him heading inside of the house to start doing some work on it. Finding herself left with the thoughts she had at the moment, she proceeded to follow him inside and go check on her daughter on the upper floor of the house where she had called down to her from.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twelve

Entering the house, Cohra started to scan over the area, searching for anything that might need to be taken care of in terms of repairs. He was moving his family inside of the house and he needed to make sure that it fit their needs without any compromises having been made to it before they completely settle in. He made his way to the kitchen with his senors running wide open to search for anything that might need to be repaired while he was taking in the appearance of the area. The only thing he was picking up was that the area needed to be cleaned badly and that Manuel hadn't been doing a very good job at taking care of the place after the death of his wife. The sound of Marion's voice speaking up towards him had him to turn from where he was and look to where she was standing and taking in how the kitchen looked for a moment.

"It appears to me that the kitchen needs a good cleaning more than anything." She had a little bit of disugst to her voice from where she was at finding how it appeared to her. "Looks like Manuel didn't know anything about how to keep a house running."

"He didn't know about a lot of things, Marion." Cohra replied to her. "However, there isn't any damage or weak spots in here to worry about. My sensors didn't pick up anything."

"Your sensors are able to look through thick materials to see if there is anything wrong on the other side of it?"

"They can look through thick walls of this house...and they could also look through that nice outfit you have on if you really want them to."

A light chuckle escaped into his voice from where he was with her as he spoke to her. He found his chuckle grew a little more at finding her to flashing him a coy smirk before giving a shake of her head that drew him to her a little more.

"You are in a mood already after having taken those two soldiers on the way here, Cohra?"

"I have been in a mood all day. Just being around like this makes me want to have you."

"Well, you will have to wait until later for us to do that, Cohra. We have lots of work to do to get this house cleaned up, and we have a little girl now that we will have to make sure she is not around to witness her mom and dad having sex in their room."

"I'll be counting down the hours until then."

"I'm going to head on up and see how Mariah is doing right now and if the upstairs needs some work done to it."

He gave a nod of his head towards her at her response. As soon as she turned from him though, he used one of his hands to grab onto her ass in the shorts she was wearing that day. The gesture he had made with her not only had her shooting him a coy smirk but him to let out a chuckle from underneath his mask. His eyes watched her give a shake of her head while she moved towards the direction of the stairs with her hips swaying slightly in her outfit, highlighting the curvaceous form that she was blessed with.

 _I am one lucky yautja to have a mate as attractive as Marion. She has the kind of body that has me going even when we are just talking to each other._

It had been several days that he had met her for the first time, but it still blew him away that Marion was his to call his own. He knew she was the one when he was watching the group entering his area of the jungle and his gaze fixated itself onto her. There was something about her presence that had captured his focus away from the others that were with her and had him to look at her and only her. That was what drew him to get down onto the ground and move closer so he could observe her. He didn't realize it at the time, but he was in the presence of the woman that would become not only his wife but the mother to his adoptive daughter and to his unborn child that was growing inside of her womb. She had also opened his senses to new emotions he hadn't experienced before, including a fierce need to protect her and kill anyone that chose to threat his happiness with his family.

Although there was no current danger in the area, Cohra was still on his toes and planned to make sure that he didn't let his guard up. He listened to the sound of Marion getting to work upstairs with Mariah, helping her to clean from the sound of the conversation they were having with one another. He directed his attention to the rest of the lower parts of the house to inspect it for any cracks in the walls or anything wrong with the plumbing. He would be the head of the household and it was up to him to make sure that everything was running as it should be. His body moved out of the kitchen and into the living room area where there were lots of beer bottles on an end table where Manuel had been sitting and also on a corner table in the room that was situated between two sofas. Curiously, he took up one of the bottles that was on one of the tables and brought it up for his sensors to take in its smell. The odor that he got off of it had him letting out a displeased sound before putting it back down to rest on the table.

 _How can a human ingest something as foul smelling as that? It boggles the mind as to how they can enjoy something as foul smelling as that and what to keep drinking more._

He shifted his attention away from the bottle and back to searching for any sign of work that needed to be done other than just routine house keeping in the room. However, he didn't notice anything of place that needed the repairs done to it. He made his way over to where was a door on the ground floor beside the stairs and eased it open to find the master bedroom in there. He was surprised to find it in almost pristine condition unlike the rest of the house. It was strange for his eyes to find the room to be untouched by the beer bottles or the dirt, indicating that Manuel either had been very careful with that room in its appearance or he chose to not sleep in the bed after the death of his wife. His focus was on the room for awhile before he picked up on the sound of Mariah giggling on her way down the stairs with Marion moving behind her. He turned in time to be met by his daughter giving him a hug around his waist. A soft chuckle his mouth at her gesture before he turned his attention to Marion to find her smiling at their interaction. He took this time to admire how their family seemed to be at the time before he chose to speak up with the laughter lingering.

"All right you two. We need to do a lot of cleaning to get this house to where it needs to be, but I am sure we can get it done in no time at all if we all work together."

"After we get done cleaning," Mariah asked, "can we go to the swimming area again?"

"We will have to see about that, my child." Cohra replied, touching her hair. "It is dangerous out right now with so many soldiers coming to this area to try to take your mother and you away from me. We have to be on our guard." He watched her nod her head to him with a little bit of concern there. Seeing this moved him to get down on his knees before her and cup her face in one of his hands as he spoke to her. "Mariah, I promise that will not happen. Unlike Manuel, I am much stronger and I can do much more to keep you safe than he did. The soldiers can try to take me from your mother and you but there is no way that they can do that without paying a price."

"Like those men in the trees?"

"Exactly, but let's not focus on that right now." He rose to his feet as he started to speak with a little more light heartened tone to his voice to them. "Let's just put our attention in cleaning out the trash and then enjoying our first night in our new home." His eyes watched Mariah nod her head before making her way out of the room, mentioning that she knew where some trash bags were. His eyes moved to Marion to find her smiling at him with unconditional love in her eyes for how he handled the situation with their daughter. He gave a nod to her prior to moving to where she was and guiding her out of the room with him to see about getting rid of all the trash and working on making the appearance of the house to be less filthy and more presentable.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Thirteen

Marion stayed busy for a large part of the day once Mariah and herself got with Cohra on the lower part of the house. They all worked to pick up the trash that was lying around the place, as well as using some soap and water to help clean the cabinets in the kitchen, various spots on the walls that were dirty, and with the cleaning of the hardwood floor that ran throughout the whole place with the use of a mop. It took all day and going into night, but they were able to accomplish the task they had set out for themselves with having the house ready for them by nightfall.

With Mariah sleeping away upstairs in her room after a hot bath, Marion made her way out of the master bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body as her damp hair was hanging down. Her eyes moved over to a spot to see Cohra working to get himself ready for bed. She let herself scan over his body from where she was, admiring the view from where she was and the knowledge that she got to have the honor and pleasure of waking up each day at his side.

It had been a handful of days that they had been together, but it felt like to her that they had been together for much longer. The bond that she was sharing with him fueled her longings for him. He made her feel special and that she mattered to him, two things that she hadn't gotten to feel from anyone else back home. There were those who had her to think that she pretty good at some things, but they didn't make her feel as good as Cohra did for her.

Cohra had her feeling confident in herself and the abilities that were coursing through her body. It was his gentle approach with her mixing in with the unadulterated passion that coursed through his body, matching similar emotions going through herself. She looked to him from where her body stood for a few more moments before her body made the way across the floor to where he was standing with his back to her and nothing on his frame. Reaching him, she used her palms to slip onto his sides while her voice took on a sultry whisper towards him from where she stood.

"Are you still feeling up for some fun with me tonight?" She asked, playfully. Her mind had thought back to earlier when they were crouched down on the ground with their guns aimed on two soldiers and he had asked her about being 'busy' or not that night. Her question towards him was met with a deep chuckle escaping from his mouth with his response.

"I believe that I can make room for someone as attractive as you are."

"Good to know that I have a special place with you."

"You will always have a special place with me, Marion."

Marion watched with delight at him turning around to face her with his mask not being on his face. She couldn't help but smile at how he was looking at her body with just a white towel wrapped around her body concealing herself from being completely naked. The smile grew more in size while a giggle left from her mouth from his arms sweeping her up and placing her down in the middle of the bed where he had pulled the covers down while she had been in the shower. Her eyes looked up to him moving himself on top of him prior to pulling the covers over the two of them. While gazing up at him, Marion had herself to speak in a softer whisper that was both sensual and playful as it had been previous to that moment.

"You know that I was close to not coming down to this jungle with my group?"

"Is that so?" He asked, allowing himself to rest atop her with one of his hands supporting his weight while the other had moved to caress her sides through the terry cloth fabric of the towel.

"Yeah. I was nervous about the idea of coming down to a territory that I knew nothing about and putting myself in a dangerous situation that I wasn't sure if I could handle myself in."

"Are you still unsure about your decision to come here?"

"Not at all." She spoke with confidence in her voice towards him from where she lied underneath him. Her eyes had pure honesty dripping out of them towards him. "As a matter of fact, I should have come sooner if I knew that you were out here in the depth of the jungles of the rain forest."

"I could say that same if I knew where you were living at in the states."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I knew where you were living at in the United States...nothing would stop me from tracking you down and being with you there like I am with you right here."

"I am sure my neighbors would have an issue with you presence around me, as well as them."

"Their opinions don't matter to me. The only ones that do come from the beautiful goddess that is lying underneath me and who has my child growing inside of her while our other one is sleeping peacefully upstairs."

Her heart swelled up from the words he had used towards her. She found everything said to her to have her feeling full of life and joy. They were what she longed to hear from the lips of a man that loved her like she wished them to, and she was very glad that Cohra was the one to say those words towards herself. He was the only one that she wished to hear words of admiration and encouragement from. Anyone else speaking to her like he did wasn't high on her list. On top of everything, he was right there.

Moved by what he had said to her, she reached up with one of her hands and guided his face down towards her own. Her eyes eased themselves shut while she felt his mandibles spreading open a little more to accommodate her lips moving in towards his own. The sensation of their mouths sealing against one another in a passionate kiss fueled her desire a few moments prior to come to the surface full steam. She shifted her hands down to remove the towel from her body with his help. Soft moans left her mouth as he moved his member deep inside of her body and the two of them started to have an intense, passionate love making session with one another that would blot out the sun from the heat of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertaiment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Fourteen

 _Several months later..._

Marion had become accustomed to the life she was living with Cohra and Mariah in their family's home in the heart of the rain forest with only the natural elements around them. They got to enjoy knowing they were not near a busy roadway that would have disturbed them at night when they were trying to sleep or if they just wanted some peace and quiet in their home during the daylight hours. It was a pleasant experience for her to have there with their family. Although they didn't have a lot there, it was more than enough for all of them.

She had decided to home school Mariah instead of sending her to the local school out of fear of when she took her to the school that someone there would question how she knew the child or they would recognize her as one of the american university students who were said to be missing and report her to the authorities. Besides, she had been on her way to graduating from the university she was attending with a master's degree in education and a minor in environmental conservation. Marion had decided that she would pass on all she knew to her daughter and that by her teaching her she would be able to explain things to her in a way that were more understandable as opposed to the teaching methods that were implemented in their current day and age that was only confusing and making it harder for students to understand, as well as the parents.

Not only that, but she had been helping Cohra with any news she had to report of anyone in the area that might be trespassing through or would give her a reason to be concerned with their presence. She didn't want anything to endanger the lives of her family and she did all she could in order to ensure their safety. There had been a few human soldiers to stop by the house, but she had made sure to wear a pair of sunglasses in the home along with a wrap to wear on her head to hide her appearance the best as she could, as well as speaking fluent Spanish to the men to throw them off in case they were expecting her to speak English and became more suspicious of her being with Mariah who spoke mainly Spanish but some English. She was prepared to do anything for them.

One sunny day, Marion was doing some gardening outside in the back of her home with her stomach being much larger than it had been. The child that she was carrying was growing bigger in her and had started to cause her to have some pain recently. There was an understanding that her time of pregnancy with a yautja offspring wouldn't be anywhere near as long as one that a human one would be. While she was gathering some vegetables to cook in a stew in the kitchen, a sharp rush of pain had her dropping to her knees from it and causing her to let out a loud cry of pain.

It was a severe contraction taking into effect. The time had come for her to deliver the child she was carrying.

Marion glanced up in time to see Cohra rushing out of the home to where she was on her knees with Mariah coming out behind him with a look of concern on her face for her mother. She looked to Cohra with tears lingering in her eyes as she gave him a response to let him know what he probably already knew.

"It is time, Cohra." She whispered through her sobbing. "The baby is coming."

With it being obvious as to what was going on, She found Cohra quickly gathering her body up into his arms to cradle her. She looked to where Mariah was to see her already preparing to move with them wherever they went. Her eyes tightly shut as she sobbed more from the pain that was ravaging her body. She picked up on him running them in a direction while he spoke to her in a way to calm her.

"It is going to be okay, Marion." Cohra whispered. He struggled to keep his concern for her hidden in his voice as his body hurried with Mariah into the rain forest from their home in a direction. "I am going to get you to the mother ship where you will be able to give birth there safely with medics there to oversee it."

"Please hurry, Cohra. I am afraid that the child will come very soon and we might not make it there to the mother ship."

"I will hurry, my mate."

Marion saw where Mariah was already running a little head of them and scouting the area before motioning them. She had taught her to watch for any sign of danger in the area that could threaten them during the past couple of months in case she was to be somewhere away from them. Her eyes only lingered on her for a few more moments before she had to close them from the pain she was underneath as another contraction rushed through her and had her crying out. The noises she was making only had Cohra to race them quicker deeper into the jungle, drawing closer to where the mother ship was positioned in the valley where Drexel and Ragar's homes were located.

As she was being held by Cohra, she started to have a fear come over her body from the idea that she might not make it through labor and survive to raise the first of the yautja/human offsprings that were to come from his kind mating with her kind. She wanted to live and see the child grow up with her as its mother and Cohra as her father and Mariah as its big sister. The thought of her dying because a complication to her giving birth to a child that was of two different species was something she didn't even want to consider.

 _Everything is going to be all right. I will be all right. The baby will be all right...Hopefully._

Marion did all that she could with telling herself words that would help her to not be fearful of what was to come for their family. There was no way that she was going to entertain the idea that she wouldn't survive having her child. In her opinion, she would not only survive it but go on to raise the child as she was doing for Mariah and be the first human female in a long time to give birth to a hybrid child. She opened her eyes once the pain eased off some to find them arriving in the area where the mother ship was. Her gaze discovered the yautja leadership that was standing outside of the ship quickly becoming concerned at the sight of her being in distress and fixing to give birth. As another contraction came over her, causing her eyes to close, she listened to Cohra speaking to them with desperation in his voice while talking in their native tongue.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Fifteen

"She is going into labor! I need the medical staff quickly!"

Cohra didn't stop as he got onto the ship with his daughter in tow while his wife was experiencing numerous contractions one right after another. Marion was in labor and she was going to have his child at any moment. He found yautja soldiers on hand run him down a hallway to where there was an operation room that she would be able to give birth there. His eyes watched the doors open before he looked to Mariah and spoke to her in Spanish, softly.

"I need you to stay out here, Mariah." He said. "I'll be back soon with mama." His eyes watched her give the answer in the form of a nod of her head. He shifted his gaze to where a female yautja solder was to see her standing with her as she spoke to him in their language.

"Don't worry, Cohra." She said. "I will watch over the little girl."

Cohra gave a quick nod to her before hurrying over to where a bed was nestled with the surgeons already ready. He guided Marion down onto the bed for her to rest on her back. As he stayed at her side, he watched those that were present to ease her feet up into stirrups in the room in preparation for the birth of the child. His attention shifted over to her face to find her looking up to him in concern while she spoke up to him, softly.

"Cohra," she said, trembling, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Marion." He replied, softly.

"If I don't make it-"

"You are going to make it, Marion."

"Please, Cohra...If I don't make it but the baby does...I want you to take care of our children and raise them to be strong and caring to all those in their lives."

He didn't want to think of a life without her at his side. There was a chance that her birth canal wasn't going to be enough for the baby to come out on its own like a human baby would when it traveled down the canal, and it might cause complications, including her death. However, that was the last thing he wanted to think at that moment. All he wanted to have in his mind was the image of his wife cradling their child and having been the first human female in a very, very long time to survive having a child with a yautja male, not that she might not live through the ordeal she found herself in at that moment.

He gave a nod of his head towards her while his voice took on a whisper of a tone to her.

"I promise, Marion. If something is to happen today while you are giving birth to our child, I will take care of Mariah and the baby the best tht I can. I promise."

His eyes watched her nod her head up and down towards him before her eyes tightly shut and she let out a cry of pain. Cohra's focus shifted to helping her to not be in so much pain during the natural childbirth that she was about to experience. He watched a surgeon move into position while some aides were on either side of her legs guiding her legs up a little higher. His eyes watched the surgeon look to where her face was nestled as he spoke in his language towards her, shouting at her. Cohra chose to translate for the medic for Marion as he spoke to her.

"He said that he sees the top of the baby's head at the entrance of your vagina, Marion. Once he gives you the signal, you are going to need to push as hard as you can for ten seconds before resting and repeating it again."

He watched her eyes tear up some from what he had said about the head of their child could be seen at the entrance of her vagina, and knew that she was overwhelmed with joy from what he said to her about her child being seen. His eyes looked back to the surgeon and watched him counting in their language befor letting out a roar which motivated him to speak to her firmly.

"Push, Marion! Push now!"

Cohra clung to her hand while using one of his arms to support her back. The amount of strength she was using from squeezing one of his hands surprised him since he could feel a little discomfort to his palm. He assumed it was from having his child in her and her own frame seeming to start to adapt to what was going on from being in labor and them having had sex with one another. His arms caught her as she relaxed herself for a few moments to catch her breath. After a period of ten seconds, he helped her for support as she started to push harder than before as their child was getting closer to coming out of her body before she relaxed again.

It seemed like several hours had passed by when the sound of a shrill cry echoing through the room caught him off guard, Cohra glanced down to find the surgeon holding up a small male baby that at first appeared to look like a human child except it had a small set of mandibles like he had and his skin still had a scaley texture to it. The sight had him to smile with joy from underneath his mask before he looked to find Marion sobbing with joy from finding her baby being born and that she had survived having given birth. Cohra stepped up to the doctor and was given some tools to cut the cord that was attached to his son. He gave the tools back while the surgeon moved around a side of her body to place the baby on her body. His eyes teared up from underneath his mask as he worked to remove it to gaze upon his son with his eyes and nothing holding his face back. Only happiness overflowed from him as he stood at his wife's side, gazing upon down the beautiful sight of his offspring lying atop his mate's chest, while the surgeons and medics stepped out to give them a little privacy for the moment before they would make the move to put her into a room on the mother ship for her and the baby to be monitored.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Sixteen

"My baby boy." Marion softly sobbed with joy in her voice as she looked down at her child that was lying on her body. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down to it from where she was to see it slowly starting to relax a little more against her body and the shrill crying to be stopping from her making skin contact with him. She gazed upon him from where she was with a smile while one of the aides that was present eased a blanket over the child to keep the child warm after having been inside of her body before they headed out to set up the room tht she would be moved into on the ship. Her voice stayed low and soft while it had a sound of her sobbing in it from the overwhelming happiness inside of her. "My beautiful baby boy."

Turning her gaze up to where Cohra was nestled beside her, she smiled more at seeing him to be experiencing the same kind of joy that she was going through at the current moment. Her eyes watched him touch the child's head, gently, while he spoke to her.

"He is absolutely perfect, Marion." He whispered.

"I am sure that he will become a great leader when he gets older and be able to help the humans and yautjas as he grows to show that there is no need for us to be against one another."

"He will do that and so will we for being the first to have a child that is human and yautja in many centuries, and you will have a status in our society as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because you survived giving birth to my kind when the differences between our female yautjas' bodies from the ones that your females have. The fact that you were able to live through it and have a successful birth will make a big impression on the elder...but that all is nothing to me."

"How so?"

"Because the only thing that matters to me right now is being right here with you holding our baby boy in your arms, and getting to see our family grow from this point going forward into one that will bring us a lot of joy."

His words to her had her smiling with unconditional love pouring out of her body from what he had said to her. She watched him lean his face down to hers before she leaned her head up a bit so she could meet him in a kiss with him. Her body shivered with the joy and happiness that was radiating from within herself at having went through labor without any complications. Once their kiss was over, her attention drifted to the small baby that was in her arms and what it meant for her now.

She was now the mother of two children, one being a little girl of five and the other being her newborn son. It was now her job to take care of both her daughter and son the best that she could manage, and bring them up in a way that will be respectful to both humans and yautjas but also having them to be able to defend themselves if they were in a situation that they would need to defend themselves. She was sure that Cohra would assist her in that area.

For the moment, the one thing that him and her needed to agree on would be the name of their newborn son. It had to be something that could be agreed between the two of them and something that would give him honor as he grew older, influencing him to be pround to say that this is his name and it suits him just perfectly. Her attention shifted over to where Cohra was standing beside her as she broke the silence in the room between the two of them with the question that was on her mind currently.

"Do you have a name in mind for our son, Cohra?" She noticed her question to him catching him off guard just slightly but himself remaining composed in his response to her.

"I do have something in mind that I think would be a good fit for him to grow into, but I want your opinion on it before we make a decision on it."

"Okay. What is the name that you have in mind for him?"

"I was thinking of our son being called 'Autou' for his name."

Autou. I like that name actually. It has a nice sound to it and it will be perfect for our son.

She showed him a smile as she gave a response to him at the name he told her.

"I think that is perfect for our son to have, Cohra."

"I am glad that you think so as well, Marion. It will be one for us to have our son be proud of, and it will be something that my kind will look at in a good light since it is a desireable name for male children to have."

"I am glad to know that his name will be approved of by your kind."

"And they will also look at you as if you are a goddess among your kind for having survived birth with a hybrid child."

"That is true.-"

The sound of doors opening up, had her and her mate to look over to see the medics coming back to take her to the room that was fixed for her. She remained relaxed as two medics eased her stirrups down so her legs could lie down once they had removed where a large dish had been positioned to catch her blood and juices to minimize the mess on the floor when it had to be cleaned up. Her arms kept a loving embrace on her son. She picked up on Cohra giving a kiss to her head and turned her attention towards him as he whispered to her.

"I am going to check on Mariah and tell her the good news about her baby brother. We will wait for you to come out to where we are and we will all walk down to where you are going to be staying at together."

Marion nodded her head towards him from where she was nestled and watched him head out of the area before returning her gaze down to her sleeping son. She smiled down at him while the yautjas around her were getting everything together for her to be moved to a room on the ship for her to stay in for awhile until it was safe for her to travel back to her family's home with her infant child, her daughter, and her mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Seventeen

Stepping outside of the room where he had been with his mate during childbirth, Cohra saw where Mariah was nestled in a spot with one of the female yautjas that worked as an aide. He made his way towards her as she looked at him and started to run to him. He caught her with his hands and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him some. He looked to her with his mask having been left at Marion's side on her bed in the other room. Looking upon her, he found her to be concerned for her mother and baby sibling since her mother was in a lot of pain which led her to speak up out of the fear she was feeling.

"How is mama?" Mariah asked, softly. "Is she okay?"

"Mama is doing good, Mariah." Cohra said, quickly working to ease her concern from her mind. He flashed her a smile with his mandibles twitching some while he let out a faint chuckle in his voice towards her. "She is fixing to come out from the room with your new baby brother in her arms." He was elated to see her eyes quickly go from being on the edge of crying to being filled with excitement at finding out that she was a big sister to a little brother that was hers. His attention shifted to the doors that he had come through to see them opening up with Marion coming through them on her bed with Autou to be nestled atop her body. He flashed her a warm smile while he could sense Mariah's excitement at seeing her sibling with her mother. He walked up to a side of her bed with Mariah on his hip as Marion spoke to her, calmly.

"Mariah," she said, "I would like you to meet your baby brother, Autou."

Cohra watched Mariah's eyes look to the baby that was lying on her mother's chest. He was a little unsure about this interaction since he wasn't entirely sure how she would react to seeing that the baby wasn't completely human and he had mandibles on his face like he had, as well as a bit of a scaley texture to his skin like he did. His worries about how she was going to be around the child was quickly erased when he saw a sweet, innocent smile dance across her face as she spoke with happiness pouring out of her voice.

"Hi Autou." Mariah said. "I am your big sister, Mariah. I can't wait to get to play with you."

 _I am so lucky to have a mate that didn't turn me away from seeing my face when I revealed myself to her, and to have a daughter who approves of the baby that was her brother despite him not appearing like the other little boys that she had been around. The ancient ones must have looked down on me favorably to give me a wife and daughter that are so understanding like they are._

His heart was becoming overwhelmed with joy and happiness from finding how his family seemed to be like something that he had only dreamed of getting to experience first hand. He had wondered what it would be like to have a wife like Marion and a daughter like Mariah who were open to his kind and not being judgemental of him. Now that he was getting to witness the wonderful sensation of having them in his life first hand, he couldn't ask for anything better out of life. There was no amount of status in his society or wealth given to them that could take the place of the amazing emotions going through him.

Keeping the growing smile on his face, Cohra made his way down the hallway with the aides guiding Marion's bed to ensure that she didn't make contact with one of the walls. His attention shifted to various yautjas that were lined up against the walls to see them looking on in awe at Marion having lived through childbirth with a yautja. He could tell that it was making it very noticeable to those of his kind that it truly was possible for them to breed with humans and create a new form of beings that would get the best of both worlds. His eyes watched them turn their gaze towards him and give him a salute to show their respect for him. Nodding to them, Cohra continued to walk with the aides down the hallway until they arrived to the room and one of them turned to him.

"Give us a moment to get her settled into her room," the aide said, speaking in his language, "and then you can go inside to be with your mate and child."

He nodded his head to them and stood in a spot while they eased Marion's bed into the room and out of their sight. His attention shifted to Mariah's face and smiled to her being excited at being with her mother and baby brother in the room. With his eyes focused on her, he watched her turn to him and speak to him gently with her own curiosity coming out into it.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Mariah?" Cohra asked.

"Why were all those others like you staring at Mama and Autou? Do they not like them?"

"That is not the case at all, my child. They were in awe that mama was able to have Autou since we were not sure if she could have a baby with papa."

"So...They are happy that mama had my baby brother then?"

"Yes, and they respect her highly because she was able to have a baby with papa."

"Okay. I wasn't going to be happy if any one of them had an issue with her having Autou."

"You and me both, Mariah."

It made him proud to see his little girl already having a fierce need to protect her baby brother from anyone that might have an issue with him. In his eyes, it showed him that she would do all that she could to make sure that if anyone picked on him that they would make them pay for it in her own ways of dealing with them. The most she could do at that moment was probably hit them or shot at them, but, with time, she would become as skilled of a warrior as other yautja females become when they are of age to be considered an adult. He would see to it that he would handle her training in that area and do the same for Autou when he got old enough to be able to comprehend fighting and war tactics.

His eyes shifted to the doorway in time to see the aides walking back out of the room with one turning to him and motioning him to go on into the room. Cohra nodded his head to them before he walked on inside of the room with his little girl on his hip. He made his way over to where a chair was provided for him to sit in beside his mates side while Autou had been dressed in clothes fitting for an infant baby to keep him from scratching at himself. His arms eased Mariah down to rest in the chair while he made his way over to gaze down upon his son with pride in his eyes and a smile on his face for a moment before he gently stroked the child's head while his mate looked on with happiness in her eyes at seeing him approving of the child she had given to him. Tears of happiness came to his eyes as he softly whispered while looking down to the child.

"Perfect...Absolutely perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Eighteen

It warmed Marion's heart to see Cohra looking down at their baby with pride and love on his face. She was so glad to see how happy he was with their newborn son and that she managed to survive having a child with a yautja since she remembered him telling her about how there were not a lot of human females before her that had managed to not only concieve a child with one of his kind but would later go on to have the child and not die from the process of giving birth to the child.

Her eyes shifted from where she lied in her bed from sensing that someone was coming to the room although there was no indication that someone was about to pay her a visit. She looked to the doorway of the room from where she was while Cohra had picked his son up to embrace him in his arms, and found the Elder on the ship to be walking to the threshold of the open doorway. Her eyes found him to be looking over at her in awe that she had done to the unimaginable with giving birth to the baby that Cohra was holding and the child was in good health as well. Keeping her gaze on him, she chose to speak to him in a calm and respectful tone despite feeling exhausted from what had happened in the delivery room.

"Good afternoon, sir." She said, alerting Cohra and Mariah that there was someone standing in the doorway of the room. Her eyes noticed out of a corner of them that Cohra had turned and focused on him from where he stayed at her side with his son in his arm and his human child to be sitting in a chair by his side while she continued to speak to him. "You may come in the room and see our son."

Her eyes watched him give a nod of his head and walked into the room in his regal attire for someone of his position as being the head of the ship. She kept her gaze on him to find him approach cohra and look to the baby that he was holding in his arms with a sense of contentment upon his face. Keeping her eye contact with him, she watched him turn his attention back onto her prior to moving to speak to her in native tongue instead of his own while his eyes looked down upon her.

"Congratulations, Marion." The elder said. "I am pleased to see that you survived the birth of your child and that your son shows no sign of illness to him."

"Thank you, sir."

"What is the name that the two of you decided for him."

"Cohra came up with the name of Autou for him and we both agreed that it would be a good choice of a name for our child to have."

She noticed him approving of the name that she had given to her son with Cohra's assistance since it was a yautja name that was looked upon fondly to be given to a son of a family. Her eyes remained on him while he continued to speak to her from where he stood at her side.

"Autou..That is a good name for him."

"Thank you."

"With you being the first female human to give birth to a child that has both human and yautja characteristics, you will be honored as a goddess for your ability to have a child with a yautja and survive the process. It has been several centuries since one of your kind had bred with one of our kind only to not survive during the process of her pregnancy. Your whole family will be looked upon highly for you being the first in centuries to do what you are doing right now, and I will make sure to make it known to others of our kind of what you have done this day as for them to be aware that they are to show your family and yourself the respect you deserve."

 _I haven't really spoken to the elder a lot, but I have to say that I really like him. If he is showering me with all kinds of attention from just having birth with Cohra as the father to the child, I am sure that there will be more to come as time passes by for my family._

She couldn't help but smile from knowing that she had the approval of the leader of the mother ship that had come there to the jungles of the amazon rain forest. It made her feel good to know that he looked upon her family and herself fondly for the feat she had managed to do that day. However, it was also a little daunting for her to deal with since it would mean that her family would be put out into the light among their kind and, at some point, the human kind as being the first of them to breed with a yautja warrior. Marion maintained a smile on her face as she gave a nod of her head to him in time for him to nod to her. Her eyes watched him head out of the room before she moved her attention towards where Cohra was and spoke in a more relaxed way to him while her exhaustion was still noticeable in her voice.

"Is he always that proper when it comes to talking with someone or is it just because I am your mate?"

"He means well," Cohra replied, rocking the baby some in his arms, "but sometimes he does get a little lost in the moment and pours himself into this area of him needing to appear more regal."

"I could tell during the course of that conversation."

"He is very proud to say that a child of both yautja and human blood and traits has been born and that this will make way for others to be motivated at the idea of finding a human female to mate with."

"Well...I hate to say this, but not all women are like me, Cohra. Some are a little bit more...untamed than myself and they could have an issue with them."

"No offense, Marion, but you are pretty untamed yourself when we are alone in bed with one another late in the night."

A soft chuckle left her mouth as one left Cohra's lips. She let out a soft yawn from where she was although her eyes struggled to stay open. Marion didn't want to fall asleep at that moment. Her family was there to see her and she wanted to speak with them instead of sleeping away, but her body seemed to be going in another way in regards with her needs. As she was trying to stay awake, she was met with the feeling of Cohra placing a hand atop her head, stroking her hair through his fingers while his other arm held onto his son. The gesture had her to be sleeping off to sleep and allowing her body to rest from having had given birth to Autou.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Nineteen

Cohra remained on the ship with Marion and Mariah while his mate rested and their offspring was ensured to make sure that he was good enough health for them to return to their family's home not far away. He found the aides discovering that his mates body was healing up nicely for a human and that it was a little quicker than what they expected, something that might indicate that her body was starting to change its DNA up some from the times they had sex with one another and giving birth to a child that was made of DNA from both him and her. On top of that, he was pleased to find that Autou, his first child with Marion, to be in really good health and that he would be able to be released to their family's home.

Several hours passed by before the decision came that he could head back home with his mate, daughter, and newborn son from one of the head aides that found Marion to be in good enough health, as well as his son, to head back. He was pleased to hear that they were getting to go home but noticed that his mate was a little unsure at first about the journey since she didn't know if she could make the trek across the tough terrain to make it back to their family's home. Finding her be a little on edge at the idea, Cohra stepped out into a hallway and called for one of the aides over to him. He remained where he stood while he waited for them and glanced from time to time in the room at Mariah looking in on her baby brother while his wife was curled up on her bed. His attention shifted in the direction of where the aide was coming from due to the sound of her voice speaking up to him.

"Yes, Cohra?" She asked, calmly, speaking their native tongue to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"There is an issue that has come up that I want to address." Cohra replied, choosing to speak in the language of his people as a way to keep Marion from finding out what he was saying to the aide in order to have her not be on edge so much. "My mate is still weak and she is unsure if she will be able to make the trip back to our family's home on foot. Is there a way that I could be able to pack her back to our house in my arms with our son with some protection in place to keep those who would want us dead away from us?"

"That has already been arranged, Cohra."

"It has?" He was a little caught off guard from what she said to him as he looked to her. His eyes watched her give a nod of her head before she started to follow that up with him calmly speaking up to him.

"The Elder has already placed in an order that your family would be traveling back under guard by his best soldiers to your home in order to keep any human soldiers from taking the life of your son, daughter, mate or yourself."

"I wasn't aware that he had already made the call to have the order of protection put in place for my family."

"The Elder is very determined to keep your child safe from harm since he is the first of a new breed of yautja and human that will have the best of both worlds and will become the first of a line of stronger warriors that will have an edge on top of our best ones if they are trained right."

He couldn't help but be in awe that the leader would choose to go to these lengths for his family to be safe with him having a child with a human female. It never crossed his mind at all that the being who was the head of the mother ship who had come to help his brothers with the growing number of human soldiers in the area that were out to take her away from him would go to the lengths that he was going at in order to ensure that nothing happened to them at all.

Nodding his head to the aide, he made his way back inside of the room where his mate was while she headed off to get everything in place. Cohra got to Marion's side to find her already wanting to know what was going on from the look on her face. He brought up a hand to try and ease her concerns while he spoke to her, softly, in her native tongue instead of his own.

"Everything has been taken care of, Marion." He said to her, gently.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiously.

"The Elder has arranged for our family to head back to our home under guard to make sure that nothing happens to us while I am carrying you and our newborn son back to our home in the jungle."

"He went this far for us? Our son must have made an effect on him."

"I would probably say it was more along the lines that he is the first in a line of yautjas to come from us breeding with your species and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to this new species if it can be helped."

"That is understandable and comendable at the same time."

He nodded to her. His eyes looked over his shoulder to find the aides standing at the ready for him to leave the room with her so they could get to work on cleaning the room once they were gone. Nodding to them, Cohra shifted his hands to pick his son from his bed where he had been to lie in his mates arms. He moved his hands down to slip underneath her body and guided her up into a bridal position prior to looking to a wide-eyed Mariah as he spoke to her.

"Let's go home, Mariah."

He watched her give a nod of her head before she headed out with him following her out of the room. His body walked down the hallway as she held their son in her arms while he was carrying her. He noticed soldiers saluting them as they made their way down the pathway before making a turn to where the top of the ramp was located. He stood still at seeing soldiers already prepared and armed to do what was necessary in order to keep them safe on the way there. Moving down the ramp, he couldn't help but smile at the reaction of surprise from his mate in her voice at finding their entourage that was waiting to take them home.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty

"Now _this_ is what I call security."

Marion couldn't hide her amazement from seeing the amount of soldiers that were standing at the ready to escort her young family back to their home in the jungle and be prepared to keep them from being harmed in the process. It surprised her that in such a short amount of time that the Elder had went out of his way to get together a number of his guards to shield them if they were to encounter human soldiers. She never thought that he would be going out of his way to do this. Her surprise of what she was seeing while he carried her down the ramp was met by her mate chuckling somewhat as he spoke up in response.

"I have to say I agree with you on that, Marion." Cohra replied, faintly chuckling in his voice, as he moved them closer to where the soldiers were waiting with Mariah at one of his sides. "It does surprise me to see that the leader had managed to find this number of guards on short notice to walk us back to our home."

"I can see it."

"Why do you say that?'

"Well, our son is the first of the human/yautja breeding that is taking place at the moment, and he doesn't want anything to happen to him in hopes that he can show the strengths of our species being with one another in this way."

"There will be more to come in the coming months to give birth to their children and the numbers of our kind will grow over a short amount of time with one another. It will not be long now and the planet you call home will be a place where our species will be mingling with one another."

"And it won't be long before the governments of the world will be looking to see about coming after us for the being the first to make this decision to become mates with each other and give birth to a child that was of both human and yautja DNA."

She couldn't help but be nervous at the idea of more human soldiers with increased deathly lethal forces at their disposal for them to use in order to take her and other mates of yautjas into custody, as well as their mates in the process. There was a fear growing inside of her body that she couldn't shake off, and it had to deal with the uncertain future that would be heading their way when it came to the idea of soldiers and the governments of the area and around the world trying to come after them to stop what they were doing before their numbers grew larger to take over the population of Earth as a whole. What if the government came to just capture them but to wipe every one of them out as a whole in order to stop the invasion from infecting society and having the chain of dominance being rattled by the yautja taking their place back as being at the top of the food chain, replacing humans in that area? Could they truly be able to thrive without the soldiers trying to stop them from what they were doing or would their happiness be short lived?

Her nervousness about what was to happen in the future was met by her mate rubbing his head against hers. His gentle gesture caused her to turn her head and look up to his face. She looked up at the mask that now covered his face while her ears listened to the sound of his voice working to help sooth the worries from her mind.

"Don't stress yourself over something that is not clear yet in our future to come, Marion." Cohra whispered. "Worrying over something that has yet to come to pass will only harm you more than anything else."

"I can't help but worry about it, Cohra. There are forces that indeed are working to come and take me from you, and, possibly, do something to you and to our children because of our decision to be with one another."

"If anyone is stupid enough to come to our family's home and take you from me, they will be met with a wave of fury that they have never seen in any of the wars that these soldiers had served in."

She picked up on the determination in his voice that was growing, and how his body language was giving off a similar message to her. Cohra was not someone to mess with when it came to Autou, their newborn son, Mariah, their adopted daughter, herself, or him. He was not going to let anyone or anything threaten the safety of his family, and would do anything necessary in order to see about making those who had come to take them from him or vice versa that they would not live long from the instance that they chose to make their decision. Seeing this from him had her concerns to leave her mind for a little while and allowed her to relax there in his arms.

Once they reached the end of the ramp, her attention shifted to the guards issuing them a salute before turning at the ready with their weapons already on hand if they had to use them on the dangerous trek to her family's home. Her eyes glanced to where Mariah was standing to find her showing her a little concerned expression. She showed her a kind smile to try and chase away the same fears that she herself were feeling before Cohra spoke to her before speaking to her.

"Everything will be all right, Mariah. I promise."

As nervous as she truly was, Marion did her very best to keep calm and relaxed despite her own feelings burning inside of herself from the prospect of them traveling across the jungle back to the house. Her attempt to help her daughter feel not as scared as she was seemed to work. She watched her give a nod of her head towards her from where she was nestled before her focus went back onto the guards who were standing in two lines of four, having a total of eight of them to be prepared to make sure that they would be ready at all cost. Her eyes glanced down to her newborn son to see him sleeping away in her arms close to her chest, making soft purring sounds. The sight had her to lean down and kiss the top of the black hair that was already upon his head while she listened to the guards making a call out to the others before her attention moved back to look ahead as they started the trek back to her family's home.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty-One

Moving into the jungle in the direction of his family's home, Cohra kept a firm grip of Marion's body in his arms to where she was comfortable and could hold their newborn son in a comfortable way while Mariah was moving alongside him and there were eight yautja soldiers walking at his sides in two lines, making sure to protect them if they happened to run across any trouble out in the jungle on the way to their destination.

He was pleased to find out that the elder had went out of his way to make sure that Marion, Mariah, Autou and himself would be safe and sound during the trek back home with eight of his best soldiers that served as guards at the mother ship traveling at their sides. It showed to him that the elder was in full support of the yautja mating with humans and creating a whole new breed of yautjas that would be stronger and more advanced than they had been before, and was prepared to do whatever it took in order to ensure that nothing would jeopardize that.

While he was walking at a steady pace, his eyes looked down to his mate in his arms to find her resting in his arms while his son was sleeping away on her chest where her arms were holding him so he could feel her skin to his. The sight of what was before his eyes had him to smile and feel good. In the past several months, he had met a human female that was the one for him to be with and conceived a child with her that would be the beginning of a revolution among the humans to witness a new breed of beings that would help the yautja take over the planet and assist them in getting to and maintaining the top of the food chain.

His attention shifted down to the ground to find Mariah moving at a steady pace beside him, and doing something that he wasn't planning on: Scouting the area out. Although the soldiers were doing a very good job at making sure that there was nothing and no one around to threaten them during the hike to the house, she was still watching for any sign of someone in the area that might try to hurt any one of them or the guards that were present. Mariah was accustomed to scanning the area out from him having taught her what she needed to do in order to be on her toes when it came to being out in the jungle by herself, and he was very proud of what he saw from her.

He had been working hard in the months since he had adopted her as his child to show her some little traits of that of the yautja's scouting techniques and being aware at all times of her surroundings. The next thing on his agenda with her training was to start working with her on fighting and defending herself. She already knew how to make sure the area was clear of threats. Now, it was time for him to show her how to handle herself when it came to her having to fight with someone that was wanting to hurt her or those close to her.

His focus shifted from Mariah at the sight of one of the soldiers at the front of them motioning them to stop and get down. Cohra knelt down on the ground and had Mariah to do the same with him. He looked on as the front two yautja had the others that had been there to spread out in the area. There was something or someone in the area and they were hiding out to the sides, and the guards needed to see about dealing with them in a quick and, possibly, lethal manner to prevent them from doing anything to them that would have their lives put in danger. While he was knelt down, his attention shifted to where Mariah was to find her looking to him in concern. The sight had him to speak to her in a way to try and help calm her nervousness about what was going on at that moment.

"Everything will be all right, Mariah." He said, whispering. "The guards will make sure that there is no danger up ahead of us to keep others from hurting your mother, you, your brother or me."

"Papa..."

"Yes, Mariah?"

"There is someone hiding behind the tree about ten feet away from us...and he has weapons on him."

Suddenly, he noticed Mariah showing fear in her eyes in the direction behind him. Cohra turned to see a human general to be emerging from a spot with weapons on him. This man had used others in his group as a diversion of sorts so that way the guards that were with them would leave his family unprotected so he could make his move to do what he felt needed to be done in order to get Marion and her children from him. The sight of him being there had him to be on edge for a moment before it disappeared and his rage started to come to the surface. He eased Marion down onto the ground at the base of a tree with their son in her arms when his attention moved to the general who was standing not far from him with a smirk on his face. Cohra let out a warning roar towards the man who was so foolish as to try to take him down or remove his mate and children from him.

No one was going to take what belonged to him away from him. His family was his and no one else would take them from him if he had anything to do or say about it.

His focus on the general narrowed more on him as he listened to him speaking in a cocky tone in his voice, delivering his response to him letting out a warning roar.

"You can do that as much as you want," the man said, "but I will still be leaving this area with your body dead and your family coming with me back to the base for testing as to what your kind has done to them."

The idea of this monster choosing to try and take his mate from him, as well as his children, for the pursuit of testing them, fueled the rage burning inside of him even more and had him rushing towards the general without prejudice. If this general was out there with the intent of trying to take his family from him, he would be sadly mistaken by the time he got done with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is only for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Twenty-Two

Marion watched on helplessly at finding her mate to be battleing with a human general that had caused a diversion for them to be separated from the rest of the other soldiers so he could make a desperate attempt to take her away from her mate, and, possibly, do things to her daughter, her newborn son, and herself for having been around Cohra as if he was harboring some kind of a toxic and contagious disease that would cause a type of infection in her body that would cause her DNA make-up to change from where it had been previous to meeting him to that moment.

She had an understanding that her body had went through changes from the times that she had sex with him up to when she gave birth to Autou, but there was nothing deadly or dangerous about it. If he would have killed her by them having sex with one another, her life would have been over by now if that was the case. However, their lives were in danger now that a general had decided to step in and try to assert his authority with being the one to 'save' her and the children from this 'monster' when the only one that was the real beast was the one that decided to lash out at her husband when he was only protecting them and keeping them safe from harm.

While she was watching from where she was nestled on the ground with Autou in her arms and Mariah at her side, she noticed a gun from the general being knocked out of his hand and onto the ground nearby. Her eyes had a little light to them from where she was nestled against the base of a tree with her baby in her arms. She turned to where Mariah was and waited for her eyes to make contact with hers before she made a silent gesture to where the gun was located on the ground close to her, suggesting for her to get to it and bring it over to where she was at. Marion found her daughter nodding her head and making the move for the weapon.

 _This is exactly what I need to do right now in order to stop the fighting and, if I have to, end the life of that miserable general who thinks he is tying to help me when he is only hurting himself._

Having herself to sit up a little better, she waited for Mariah to snatch the pistol up and rush over to her with it in her hands. She got it from her and made sure it was loaded prior to focusing back on where the general was fighting with Cohra to find him having her mate on the ground. From where she was nestled, she brought the pistol up and gave a shout towards him in a deathly serious tone of voice that caught his attention straight away.

"Get the hell away from my husband right now, you piece of shit!"

Her choice of words were met with shock by the general when he realized that Marion was not only aiming the gun at him with the aim being to shoot hi if he didn't stand down , but that she had called Cohra her husband when he viewed him as a monster. She kept her hand that was holding the gun steady while her other arm was cradling her infant son in her arms. Sensing Mariah moving to the other side of her body, her eyes remained on the human man from where she was sitting on the ground as he made a plea towards her.

"Miss, you have been brainwashed." The general said. "This alien has done something to you in order to make you think that you are not a prisoner when you are in fact one."

"His name is Cohra, and the only one that is trying to make my children, my husband and myself a prisoner is a bastard in a uniform, pretending to do good when he only knows is pure evil in order to get ahead within his unit."

"You need to lower the gun down so we can talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You are going to get out of our jungle and never come back here after us again."

"Or what?"

She found his voice becoming a little bold towards her from what she had said to him. Deciding to show him that she is not someone to be messed with, she cocked the trigger back with her thumb while her hand remained steady and not shaking at all while she spoke to him in a way to get across to him that she was being very serious.

"Or I will blow your brains out here right now and we'll leave your body as food for the animals of the jungle to feast upon."

"You are bluffing. I can tell that you don't have it in you to do what you claim you are going to do-"

"I used a knife to assist in the murder of a soldier that came to our old home to take me from him when he attacked my mate, and the next time I murdered was when a friend and myself found soldiers coming towards us and I used a gun my husband gave to me to use on one of the soldiers while I spared the other one's life. The most recent kill I made was when I was heading through the jungle with my mate and my daughter to our new home and I took down a soldier in a tree that was just a sitting duck."

With her focus being unchanged on him, she watched him starting to waiver some from what she had told him while she found Cohra having gotten to his feet behind him without making much of a noise. She found what he was about to do and got ready to shield Mariah's eyes from what was to happen since her hands were already over her ears. Maintaining her composure, she narrowed her eyes in on him as she spoke with a little more of an edge to her voice.

"You were wrong about something else, general."

"And what was that?"

"Not killing my husband."

Once she got those words out to him, she saw him spin around to face her husband. Her hand dropped the gun down and quickly moved to shield Mariah's eyes from her witnessing what was about to happen since her ears were covered. She looked back in time to find Cohra's blade that was in his sleeve to have impaled the man through the neck, silencing him before he could let out any screams. Her eyes watched for him to toss the dead body to the side before she lowered her hands from her daughter's eyes and nodded to her to lower her hands down. It was in that moment she heard the yautja guards running back to where they were and looked back in time to see Cohra turning to face them with the general's dead body lying close at his feet with blood dripping down from the blade sticking out of his sleeve he had used to protect his family. From where she was with Mariah and Autou, Marion watched her husband engage in a conversation with the guards and could tell that he was frustrated at what just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any proft from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"We need to be on our toes!" Cohra said, snapping towards the yautja guards who had come back. He was brimming with anger from what had just happened. "This dead human general chose to use his men that had you all running off to leave us alone here as a diversion so that way he could try to take me out so he would be able to take my mate and our children with him to where the humans are running tests at the moment. If this man chose to do this in order to take her from me, there is no telling as to what is going to happen or what is to come from these human soldiers. We must be prepared!"

His frustration for what the general had done dripped from every word coming out of his mouth. It was one thing for a soldier to come at him face to face or even trying to find a sneaky way in order to get his hand on him. However, for someone to go to the lengths of using those in his unit to have the protection that was set in place for him to fall away and come at him from behind showed him how desperate the military that was in the area had become when it was towards the idea of getting his mate away from him and doing who knows what to them due to having been around him.

His eyes found the soldiers in agreement with what he had to say while all of them had blood on themselves from having gotten into a fight with the human soldiers that had been underneath the general a distance from the area. He shifted his focus over to one of the soldiers to see him stepping them forward before he registered him to be speaking to him in their language and not in the English tone.

"We have taken out the other human soldiers that were looking to only take us down and not drop their arms, Cohra." He said, gently. "There are no survivors left from their group and not another soldier in sight for the time being. I would suggest that we see about getting back to moving to your home before any more of their group tries to intervene again."

He was right. They needed to get going before any other humans with dark intentions came into the area where they were nestled. Cohra looked over to where his mate was to see their children curled up around her as she looked to him. He shifted his gaze towards the soldier he had been listening to and spoke to him, gently, in their language.

"Will you allow me a few moments to tend to my family before we get going?"

Cohra watched the soldier take note of how they were shaken up from what had happened and give him permission with a nod of his head. Nodding his head to them, he made his way over to where Marion was with Mariah and Autou and knelt down in front of her. He was met with his daughter rushing towards him and holding onto him. The way that her body was shivering in his arms spoke volumes to him as to how what happened had scared her. His focus shifted to where Marion was situated on the ground with Autou in her arms and could tell that she was under the same stress that their daughter was underneath. If Mariah was this upset, he knew that Marion was just as concerned for what had happened before them. The discovery had him using a hand to cup a side of her face while he spoke to her in her native language, switching from the one he was born with to the one she had been born with quite easily.

"I am sorry that you all had to witness that, my love." Cohra whispered. His voice shook from what had happened and the thought at something having almost happened to his mate and their children. He never wanted to think about someone getting that close to taking all the things he cared about from his life away from them. "It wasn't my intention for you all to be witness to that." He held eye contact with her while he felt her nod her head up and down in his hand towards his direction while her voice left her mouth, softly.

"You don't have to apologize for that, Cohra." Marion whispered. Her eyes showed sincerity towards him, revealing that she was being very honest with him for what she had to say to him. "There was nothing that could have been done to stop what had happened."

"I still didn't want Mariah or you to see that, Marion."

"I know, Cohra, but...he was going to end up killing you if you didn't do what you did and if I hadn't distracted him with the use of his gun that Mariah had got from the ground and brought over to me."

Her statement to him had him looking to Mariah in surprised at what she had done. The discovery led him to speak to her with awe being in his tone towards her.

"You got mama the gun, Mariah?"

"Yes, papa." Mariah replied, nodding her head to him. "Mama asked me to get the gun for her with her eyes as to not alert the general what she was going to do, and I did it as quickly and quietly as I could manage to do."

"You were very good since I didn't even hear you making a sound."

"Thank you, papa. I wanted to do a good job at helping mama and keeping my baby brother safe from that evil man."

"You will become a great protector when you get older, and a warrior that will be a force to be reckoned with."

"Will you teach me more, papa?"

"I promise to do that. Right now though, we need to get mama and Autou home for them to rest and then we can see about getting started on your training soon enough. Is that okay?"

The sight of his little girl quickly nodding her head up and down with a smile on her face gave him enough motivation for his arms to move to where they could guide themselves underneath where Marion was situated with their son in her arms and rise himself up from the ground in a standing position with his daughter at his side. He turned towards the soldiers who were ready and started to walk down the aisle as they moved alongside him, being more vigilant since it seemed that the human soldiers were planning to go to great lengths in order to remove his mate and children from him.

 _They can try as much as they want to, but they are never going to take my daughter or my son from me while I still live and breath. Any other soldier arrives at my home to come at me will wish that he hadn't made that decision._

Cohra silently made the decision that he would go after all human soldiers that chose to come after his family. Although he didn't wish to attack any humans in general, he had reserved a spot for those that were soldiers as being at the top of his list of targets when it came to his family being threatened by them. He keep his vow to himself while he moved with the guards into the jungle with his family in his presence, making their way back to the place they called home.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Twenty-Four

Marion was on edge during the remaining time that Cohra was carrying her through the jungle, watching out for any sign of danger that might be in the area, waiting to lunge out of the shadows and attack her family. It was only when she saw their home that she started to relax from knowing that they were so close to going inside of it to rest from the long and exhausting hike that had left several human soldiers dead due to the order of their general to cause a diversion so he could try to take out her husband although he wasn't prepared for her using a tactic of her own to keep him busy while Cohra had his strength together.

What she had done was brutal to the eyes of many humans like herself since she had used her position to keep the general occupied only to have him slaughtered like an animal that had been brought to a butcher to be sliced up. Marion wasn't especially proud of what she had done, but she did it in the name of her family and planned to do it again in order to make sure that they were protected first above everything else. She had found herself the place she belonged and she didn't want anything to jeopardize that.

Getting to the front door of the house, she watched several guards rush inside and investigate the surroundings, wishing to make sure that there wasn't any soldiers hiding out in the house as part of a last attempt to take them all down right there. She moved her eyes down to where Autou was resting in her arms while he made some soft growl like sounds. A smile danced across her face from seeing how he was behaving like he was shortly before a giggle left her mouth. Her eyes looked back to Cohra and found him to be focusing on his son, as well as him to be chuckling softly at having witness how his son was being. She turned her focus to her home to see the guards come out and give the sign that everything was safe for them to enter.

"Thank you for escorting us here." Marion said, speaking to the soldiers and nodding her head out of respect. "I appreciate everything that you all have done for my family today."

She found them all nodding their heads to her before they proceeded heading back to the mother ship once they had turned their cloaking devices back on. With them gone, Marion relaxed a little more in the arms of her husband as he carried her inside and up a set of stairs to their room with Mariah already running ahead of them. She noticed her daughter to already having her bed covers turned down for her so Cohra could just slip her inside of them. The sight had her eyes to tear up with happiness at how wonderful a little girl she had for a daughter in Mariah.

Working to keep from being a blubbering mess, she found Cohra easing her into the bed so she could lie down on it before easing their son out of her arms to rest in his baby bed that was next to her side. She found Mariah climbing into the bed to sit in the middle of it. Keeping her focus on her, she looked down at her while her innocent, child-like voice came out to her with genuine curiosity dripping from the words slipping out of her lips.

"Mama?" She asked.

"Yes, Mariah?"

"What is going to happen now that we are home and we are safe?"

"Well...I believe the best thing that we can do going forward from this point is just to live our lives as if everything is normal and not worry about the soldiers that had tried to come after us."

"Will there be more, mama?"

"I am afraid so, Mariah." She brushed her hair away from her eyes while she looked to her. Marion couldn't lie to her little girl about the possibility of things that were to come. "There will be more to come once other governments realize that papa's kind are spreading out in different parts of the world-"

"and papa will make sure to deal with them before things get violent if at all possible."

Marion looked towards Cohra at the sound of his voice to find him sitting on the other side of Mariah and herself. She looked over to him as he brushed her hair from his side of her face while he spoke to her as gently as he could manage.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mariah."

"And I won't let anything happen to you, mama, or Autou. I want to be a warrior just like you some day."

"And you will."

Marion couldn't help but smile more at the sound of a light chuckle appearing in his voice towards her. She looked to him from where she was sitting while Mariah relaxed more into her from where her body was resting and her ears listened to his soothing voice.

"You will be a powerful warrior that will make the humans who are wanting to destroy us quiver in fear, and make a yautja a wonderful wife."

"Papa!"

The visible disgust at the idea of her being with a boy at her young age had Marion and Cohra to laugh out a little bit before relaxing into the moment with themselves. The future ahead for them was uncertain, but, there was one thing that was certain: Things were going to be shakened up with the help of Cohra and her little warrior-in-training, Mariah at his side. Nothing was going to be the same from that point going forward.

(I am planning to see about starting a new Predator Fanfiction that is going to be focused on Mariah when she has become an adult as a continuation of this saga with Cohra and Marion)


End file.
